


New prespective

by TheFallofeden



Category: Undertale
Genre: Determination, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hope, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Neutral Run, OC, Romance, Underground, Undertale AU, exp, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallofeden/pseuds/TheFallofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frisk the human had left the underground taking the souls and the life of Asgore with them, Toriel came to power to give new hope to the Underground. But now with a new fallen human, new hopes, new friendships, comes new struggles but even through times of trouble, monsters stay hopefully for their new lives.<br/>-Smut later possibly and graphic violence, proceed with caution.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this all isn't to bad for my first Fanfiction. I will most likely rewrite this to be much better but I've had a lot of idea's about what Toriel would have done being the ruler of the underground. And also me creating an Oc to ship with my favorite character whoops.
> 
> "Welcome my child"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the crops die, a village must do what the must for the good of its people. this was the eighth time they had to save their village. But it was for the greater good.

           

The day had finally come. All Twenty Three children in the small village at the bottom of Mt.Ebott were gathered in the center of the village. All the families of the children surrounded watching as the three village elders looked down at the children, one of them held a large wooden bowl that had twenty three folded papers, inspecting each and every single one. As the passed each child would reach in and grab a slip of paper. When all children had gotten their papers the Elders returned in front of the children as he cleared his throat for his speech that happened every time the farms had died due to poor weather.   
“The greater beings of this world have shown that one of you children have displeased them. And without your sacrifice to justify the wrongs you have brought upon the land that give us life, you will be banished to the mountain where your life will be taken so our land won't have to suffer anymore. Because of one of these children, our lives are at risk because of our poor harvesting season. Now children. When you open your cards, one of you will have the mark of the demon that has forsaken our village, do not fight and come forward. Now… Everyone open their cards.” All children seemed to be holding their breaths as they opened the cards.  
Each child whose card was blank had run to their parents crying, knowing they gods who protected them knew their soul was pure, until only one shaking child left standing in front of the village elders. The young girl was staring at her card that had the dark red end that reached the four corners of the card. Her whole body was shaking as the eight year old began to shake looking around to see neither of her parents looking at her, her mother covering her mouth looking to the ground and her father only staring at the elders. She began to cry begging her mother to come to her as two of the elders approached her blindfolding her and tying her hands in front of her.

“Mommy! Please! I’ll be g-good please! Please don’t! Mommy i'm not a bad girl! Don't let them h-hurt me! Please i’ll be good, mommy please!!!” She screamed trying to pull away from the much older men as they called her father over.  
“Because of the demon you have brought into this world, who has plagued our land, the only way to gain retribution is to bring this hell spawn into the mountain and leave it there to die.” As the man finished talking her father grabbed the front of the rope where her hands were tied. “Of course. I am deeply sorry for what my child has brought upon our people…” Her father said as he couldn't look the man in the face. His daughter was sobbing, as her father yanked on the rope making her follow his steps. As they walked away rocks were hitting her as the others in the village blamed her for the farms that died, yelling. 

Soon they were in the woods that began at the mountain, The girl began to trip over branches and her father only dragged her until she was able to figure out how to stand. Her begging to go home soon was just choked out sobs that became incoherent. The man who raised her no longer held love for her, but couldn't muster up anything to say to her. He knew the elders were never wrong. When a child was sacrificed the crops began to grow again, he only wished it hadn't been his child who poisoned his home. It took them about an hour walk until he stopped and let go of the rope. And looked at the child the wife he loved had given life to, wishing she hadn't had her, a last look at the child he raised. “I hope you understand why this is happening.” The tired girl laid on the ground as she heard the footsteps of her father becoming more and more distant. All she could do was call out to him, begging him to come back, promising to be a good girl, but she was left there, alone.  
She didn't know how much time had passed but she tried to stand, as she began to try to find a way to get away, or where to go. But after stumbling and falling and bumping into trees she was walking on a flat ground, the smell of flowers surrounded her as she began to walk a bit less nervously. But her walk didn't last long as she felt all of her balance leave her as it seemed the ground had dissipated. She screamed from shock as she fell down a hole before she hit the ground where she felt the bone of the left leg break letting out a loud scream of pain and agony.

_ Was this the end? _

 

          The underground was such a barren and cold place. Ever since the human known as Frisk had left and taken the souls gathered with them all hope seemed to be lost. With the king no longer around to give order to the royal guard and instil hope of seeing the surface to those who inhabited the land, almost all hope had been lost. The royal guard had begun to dissolve as monsters, even those with the highest hopes, had given up on ever feeling the fairy tale of sunlight and began to revolt in anger towards those who were kinder, as the world they knew, once again, became kill or be killed. Almost a year passed before the former queen, Toriel, had come out of the ruins, going to the lands in the underground to give a new hope to monsters everywhere. She stood where her former husband had, as she got together what was let of the Royal Guard, Saying that all hope was not yet lost. The hope of making life better, and easier with new ideas, new changes. That the underground could be peaceful and everything they wanted..

        With the help of Alphys and the loyal Royal Guardsmen, they began to spread word of the queen who was now again at the throne. Thus they began to excavate the lands to open the towns, to give new freedom to those who had lost the will to continue onward. More jobs became available and many found skills they had no idea they had, because never before they had been needed. Some monsters began mining which let them find wonderful gems that would be used for generating light and power, farming became very important to their lives. Sometimes the would reach the ends of the barrier around the land they were in and hand to go a different way, but that no longer stopped them. But they dug down, they built more and more. The gems found went to Alphys for studying and she would write down the things they were good for. She Helped toriel learn more uses for herbs and plants, which began to help monsters if they fell, healing their wounds to an extent. But life was still not safe.

           Alphys found ways to generate power to the crystals that would amplify light to grow crops, meaning there was more food and less hunger. This was also a way for them to begin to have a better day and night system. With Toriels leadership the underground became a much more wonderful, wondrous place. But even with things becoming better it still seemed that some didn't like the peace, safety was still being compromised. With Toriels patience, the kill or be killed lifestyle had no longer been the only way to survive. But some refused to give up the violence. Some monsters were still corrupt, as as the lands grew so did the number of violent monsters. But many of the Monsters went into the deep forests of Snowdin, where they killed for fun. Fires would be set in towns at night, and lives lost, shops robbed. The areas were now filled with danger, so many did not travel alone but still, they would not be stopped.

                The Royal Guard did its best to fight back at Undyne’s leadership, she was the protector that they needed, and even in trying times of despair she fought onward. But there were never enough to even begin to fight against the rebels. But they tried their best to keep the peace and moral was kept high. Toriel always spent her time in the ruins, watering her flowers in case a human were to fall, but There was never new company and she was still lonely and waiting to raise a child she could love. But now with new ways of keeping the underground clean, Toriel had a school built in the ruins where monsters could learn the history of their people, and encouraged to think and change the world they lived in. In addition to new research in health was done, which took up a lot of Alphys time but with catty and bratty (who mostly got the job to work with Mettaton on a more personal level) as her new assistance things weren't to difficult on her. So even though everyone was disappointed they wouldn't be on the surface anytime soon, things were getting excited for the new lives they had opened for themselves, so they didn't think about it as much but instead, thought only of how to better their world.

                Toriel Didn't enjoy spending her time in the castle, so the Royal Guard would used it as a place to gather, as well as new scientists. Since Asgore was no longer around a lot of the castle was turned to labs to help with medical research or used for agriculture purposes. But the Judgement Hall was used for the royal guards practicing,where Undyne would strive to make people want to join and motivate them. Not much had changed with the Skeleton brothers, Papyrus would still personally train with Undyne but would now help water the ruins with Toriel. Sans still worked a lot of jobs, and would go do comedy on Saturday night as always. So as time went on the days got easier and easier as everyone fell into a pattern. Day in and day out life was getting better, and changing. Goals were set, happiness finally being achieved. But their normal lives all too soon changed when Toriel heard a Distant sobbing during one of her walks to water her garden of flowers. Her leisurely pace soon became a run as she dropped her watering can. The sob got louder as she got closer to the batch of flowers, after all this time another had fallen, but they hadn't ever cried so loudly before. It sounded painful and terrified, And once she entered the room she was horrified. A small frame lying in light that shined off the gold petals that lay under her, holding its leg, wailing in pain. Toriel had run to the child's aid, with a closer look it was obvious the leg was broken from the fall. It was a small human girl, with light gold hair.

Her pale skin was a flustered, tomato red from the screaming, and her eyes were puffy and red as she sniffled trying to stop herself from crying. But in the comfort of Toriels warm arms there was a sense of safety she had ever had.  "Welcome my child, my name is Toriel. I shall not hurt you. Let's get you fixed up young one." She wanted to give the girl some kind of comfort. Obviously no child from the surface would know how to react to meeting a monster for the first time, not many could take it well but the broken leg would act as a distraction. So lifting her gently and quickly bringing her to safety was her only priority. Toriel carried the small girl as they made their way into her quaint little home. The creaking of the old floor boards was the only noise heard in the house besides their footsteps. Toriel was gentle as she laid the girl in a child size bed. Her features still as red, as she whined and moaned in pain. Toriel was as gentle as possible setting the wound and treating it making sure to be careful with the small frame. So for days as the girl's wounds began to heal and she grew stronger, she wasn't a talker. Still shy, barely ate, but always said thanked the women who saved her. But as time passed as she healed Toriel protected and helped her to heal. She would brush the humans hair and try to talk to her. But the girl would just smile and nod her head to show she was listening. So instead Toriel began to read stories about the monsters lives.

 

_-First person-_

 

Today would mark you being here for three month since you had taken the fall. Your leg finally healed as you were able to walk around. Able to move around the house of Toriel, the kind women who was protecting and caring for you. For the last week you had been walking with Toriel to get interaction with the other lives in the underground. Your first monster you had meet, besides Toriel, had crocked at you too loudly and you had begun to cry.But with your guardian watching over you, she helped you communicate and feel safe. She always seemed to feel bad about your jumpiness. But as time had passed Toriel was much more than the women who saved your life, She was an angel, a savior, a mother. So while you got to spend time with her she would cook meals for you, read to you before bed, and even kissed your forehead before you slept.

   Before you could get anymore lost in your thoughts, about how highly you thought of her, You hear the soft foot prints echoing down the hallway and sat up quickly. The fresh scent of pie filled your small bedroom as you heard the faint knock, knock, knock of the soft furred hand on the wooden door and the groan the joints the door gave as it opened, announcing the sweet woman's presence that came into the room.

 

"Who's there?" You asked and the furry women chuckled.

 

"Pie." Toriel said back to respond to the joke you have set up for her.

 

"Pie who?” You ask yet again, your brow furrowed in confusion.

 

"A pie for my cutie pie." You smile brightly at her and give her a slight chuckle.

Toriel. What words can you use to describe someone so kind and motherly? The way she took you in when she found you, broken, crying in a golden bed of flowers, how she brushed the hair out of your face to comfort you and even though you at first had feared her, she still protected you. Her appearance soon taught you your first lesson down here, how to love beyond first looks.

You knew you were going to be okay.  

And now you sat in a spare room that had once been a child's room and now, was again a 'children's room. And she sat at the end of the bed, her gentle hand carefully moving a few stray hairs out of your face, still not knowing the name of the fallen human.

"How are you feeling, my child?" Her voice was so gentle, and filled with concern, you had to admit you still weren't use to her kindness. "Has the ache in your head receded?"

You nodded in response before twiddling your thumbs and looking at your hands.

"Have you decided if you want to tell me your name or not? I need to call you something if you are going to be living her." She asked, her voice quiet with the softest smile you had ever seen.Slowly you shook your head.

"Can I really live here?" You ask nervously, looking up to her wide eyes with worry.

Toriel only stared at you for a short amount of time before chuckling and rustling your short blonde hair and placing the pie in your lap. It smelt amazing the smell of cinnamon overwhelming the butterscotch had become your favorite scent over the few months.

"I do enjoy your company. And it would be a shame to give up a perfectly good opportunity to give you a life you deserve. But no matter. I enjoy your company and would have it no other way. That is… If you are willing to stay?" She watched for a reaction on your part, but she saw how panicked you looked as you stared at the plate in front of you. She smiled before getting up calmly but was stopped when your small hand grabbed the soft sleeve of her dress stopping her Almost instantly..  

"Toriel?" You ask quietly as you set the pie down next to you, your eyes not being able to meet her dark maroon orbs.

Worry now plastered on her face seeing you begin to cry. "Yes? What is wrong?"

Shifting how you were sitting to sit on your knees, your arms wrapping around her neck and your head buried in her shoulders. Your eyes filled with tears and you embraced her tightly, as she slowly hugged you back. She was, at first, confused but shortly after she knelt down to hold you properly.

"Can… I c-call you mom?" You sniffled out into her shoulder as she held you tightly.

     She had held her breath for a moment before letting out a soft, and warm sigh of relief and rubbed your back. Her head was on your shoulder as she almost wrapped herself around you and you could feel her snout against your head her fur tickling your ear.

"Yes.... Yes my child. Thank you for coming here... We... We should give you a name. As if you had never fallen. You can have a new life. Everything you need. We’re a family..." She held you tightly as you both had begun to cry, nodding quickly as she wiped her eyes lightly. You weren't sure when she had begun crying, but you knew you loved her. But for some reason, in your chest, You knew you were filled with love, filled with hope. Something overwhelming as you felt a spark in your chest. Something that made you hold onto your guardian angel tighter.

You were filled with,,,

DETERMINATION.

After a while the goat guardian pet your head and again had to whip not only your eyes but her own as well. She tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind your ear, you leaning your head into her hand.

"Thank you… For everything. I'm really happy to be here." You sniffled out before rubbing your face on your shirt. She just leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

She looked at you for a little while before her face had light up, an idea coming into her head as you looked up.

"You’ll be Eden." She said petting your face.

 

And Toriel could see it in your face, there was something there, something that was drawing you to this name. This name was yours, as well as this home.

 

"Now... I think it's about time we clean up this old room, and get you some new clothes. the clothes I've been having you wear have been a bit too big on you. So why don't you clean and i'll go out and get you some new clothes." When you responded with a nod she kissed your head and left the room. you heard the footsteps head down the hallway and the front door shut. and you looked around the room. So you finished your pie.

It was still dusty so you rolled up the sleeves of your grey shirt up your forearms and stripped the bed of its blankets, sheets, and pillow cases. The walls of the room were yellow and dust covered the shelves. With a trip to Toriels kitchen grabbing a broom, a mop, and a duster, pail, and struggling to get the cleaning products to the room you could start. you took all the books and trinkets out of the rooms and taking the paintings down and putting them in the hallway so you could access the whole room. After an hour of sweeping, dusting, and mopping and remaking the two beds in the room, it was brand new. The closet had a couple shirts in it but wouldn't fit you, neither would the box of shoes at the end of your bed. You had to admit you missed a lot because of your height but that's why chairs were made.

It was so nice to hear the front door open and hear the soft steps again coming to your room. And you sat on your bed as Toriel came in. The warm smile still on her face when she carried a few bags. she poured the new clothes on the opposing bed of the room and set down two pairs of shoes on the floor and gestured for you to come over and look at what she had brought home.

The first thing you noticed was the blue sweater on the bed with the white collar. you reached over softly touching it. It was the softest fabric you had ever felt, it felt warm too. Toriel chuckled a bit and picked it up holding it up to you.

"I hope you do not dislike the color blue, but it matched the color of your soul and it seemed very warm. But by the way you are looking at it I think you enjoy it." You had to admit you had barely registered what she had said. Your chest felt tight as you hugged it close to your chest and nodded happily.

After you felt it and examined it all over you set it on the bed to gaze upon the other clothes she had come home with. There was a flowing white dress with a blue bow on the back of it. the sleeves hung low and it was just as soft as the sweater, there was a pair of what looked like blue jeans, white overalls, some long sleeved black shirts and an equal amount of short sleeved shirts, And a few pants that were plain black and looked very comfy. there was a few tank tops and undergarments. The shoes she had gotten were simple black sneakers and black rubber boots.

"They look so amazing! Thank you..." You wanted to call her mom, or mother. But you knew she could never see you as her own child. You were a human. But the way she cared about you, the way worried for you. "Mother."

"Do want to try these new clothes on? The garments you are wearing need to be cleaned. You choose something to wear and put your old ones in the hamper and when you put everything away we can go for a walk." And with another pat on the head she was gone. And as you sat on your soft bed, you stared at the ceiling, grateful for the love and kindness you had found.

  



	2. Bonefide friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 and ready to face the world, Eden embarks on her adventure to Snowdin to begin her life. Hopefully the fearful girl wont be scared out of her skin by the others outside the safety of the Ruins.

The ruins seemed so small now that you had been here for the last nine years of your life. Learning about all the harmless lives that lives, all the secret places. All the fliers of a spider bake sale. But you were going to be able to explore today, today you sat with toriel on your 18th birthday. And today you would be leaving the ruins. But for now you sat with Toriel opening a wrapped box.  You were careful as you unwrapped the colorful wrapping paper and folded it before placing it on the floor and opening the brown box that took up most of your lap. You looked down at the blue bag and you couldn't hold back the tears welling in your eyes as you looked inside it. There was a cellphone, a small bag of money, not a lot but enough to help you begin your adventure, a small map of the underground, a first aid kit, a pair of gloves, and a small knife.

You couldn't lie and say that the knife didn't make your blood run cold but most weapons did that to you. You moved to Toriel and hugged her tightly and she embraced you tightly. Her arms wrapped around you quickly and tightly, The idea of you leaving to explore had been bugging her for a while but she understood why you wanted to see the underground, knowing you'd return soon to see her. And after the crying and ‘thank yous’ it was time to go to your room and grab some clothes for the trip. Toriel of course helping you decide what to bring.

She said that she had an old house in Snowdin from when she lived with the king and would travel there and explained that you could live there for as long as you needed and she would be moving continue her rule as queen since she had spent so much time in the ruins with you they must need her . You asked a lot of questions about life before you had come down and it was a bit hard to get answers from her. But she talked as you packed.

"A two or three before you fell down here there was another human who fell, we all thought they were going to free us from the underground but... They took the life of the king and went to the surface. They weren't cruel but were in no way kind. At the time I lived with the king and long ago we had a child and a human we both loved. But that is a very old and long story... Anyways this is a good chance for you to meet the others who live down here. I packed the knife just in case because some monsters aren't safe to be around. Please be careful . Now what I would like is for you to be able to is to find a job and begin to explore as you wish.And-"

She talked for a good hour about what you should do, what to look out for, who to avoid, who to be friends with, places that would hire. and some history of the underworld, not that you were complaining it was making you more excited for the adventure that was about to take place. And when all was said and done she walked you down to the basement and held you as she began to cry. Not yet ready to say goodbye. And when the heavy, large purple doors closed behind you and no longer able to see her and hearing the snow crunch under your feet you took a deep breath and were thankful for wearing your dark blue sweater Toriel gave you.

You took a deep breath as the cold filled your lungs and when you exhaled it seemed the stress dissipated with your warm breath. It was real snow, the cold making your nose and cheeks turn red.. You couldn't help but drop your bag and jump into the snow landing in a big pile. you chuckled and made snow angels and even spent a good amount of time to make a snowman, and with a satisfied grin you decided it was time to move on. But you nervously began to look around you. It felt like you were now being watched. So now picking up your bag you began to walk down the long and wide path that laid in front of you, humming a soft familiar tune you made your way past the woods, until you heard someone approaching from behind you.

You tried to ignore it, wondering where the follower had come from, but the footsteps seemed to get louder and faster as you continued on, soon your fast paced walk turned into a run. Trees passed you quickly and you took in quick breaths, the footsteps behind you seeming to be as loud as your heart beating in your ears. You turned your head to look back and at full forced ran into something that felt like a rock, knocking the wind right out of your lungs and making you fall backwards into the snow. The same fear that had filled you the day you feel down into the underground filled you again as you saw the figure looming over you. You began to shake seeing the skeleton looking down at you with its hands in its blue jacket.

"Hey kid...Don’t you know it's rude to run away from a new pal?" His words came out slow and intimidating. You couldn't help feel your eyes sting, maybe you hadn't been ready to leave. You were thrown off seeing his hand extended towards you, and for a moment he just held it there. "Sorry I gave you a scared you to the bone, kid" His smile grew as he flashed his other hand as you took his hand to help you up but when you felt something soft between your hands hearing the whoopie cushion you stood in silence for a moment.

You began to laugh as he looked as if he was waiting for a reaction from you. “Old whoopie-cushion handshake. Classic.”

"i'm sorry...I shouldn't have r-run..T-this is just my first time out of the ruins..." You tried to explain your rudeness to what seemed like a very friendly skeleton.

He shrugged it off, "Don't worry kid i'm not about to give you a cold shoulder about it, i seemed to scare you almost out of your skin." You noticed the pun when he brushed some snow off your shoulder and chuckled a bit before making yourself stop.

"You...uh... Wouldn't happen to know the quickest way to Snowdin would you?" You asked chewing on your bottom lip slightly.

He looked around a bit before sighing. "well, I'm on the clock right now and I sure hate having to leave work, but i guess I could take it easy for once and bring you to Snowdin since I know a shortcut." He turned on his heels and began to walk through the trees. You quickly followed behind him trying to keep up. "So, I don't think i caught your name." He stated plainly.

"I don't think I throw it," You smiled brightly. You felt warm for an instant and dizzy. The air was knocked out of your chest as it felt like everything became weightless, and suddenly was there again. Regaining your footing and catching your breath you saw a sign that read 'SNOWDIN' in front of you. But, how? When did you get here? You had only been walking for a minute or so with him. But he had said it was a short cut, but that was unreal.

"Funny. I like it. Names Sans. I'll drop you with my brother and he can snow you around town and we can catch up later." He chuckled before patting your back. “My names Eden. Thank you.” You said hoping you weren’t coming off rude. He smiled at you before leading you to a taller skeleton who was doing a crossword puzzle in front of a place called Grillby’s, obviously looking frustrated and waiting. San smiled and gave him a small wave, “sup.”

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A VERY LONG TIME BROTHER. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHY WERE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST? AND WHO IS THIS HUMAN?" the skeleton by the name papyrus was very loud and made you wince. And you can't help but hide a bit behind Sans and grab his jacket.

"Relax bro. I was at work and heard some walking around and ran into her. A friend of Toriels. Anyways you should, Snowdin them around since i have to go back to work." And when you looked to where he just was sans was gone.

"THAT LAZY BONES, HE JUST WANTS TO GO BACK TO A NAP. OH YOU ARE A FRIEND OF HER ROYAL HIGHNESS TORIEL? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING, AND AN EXPERT TOUR GUIDE AND WILL BE HAPPY TO HELP YOU. WHY DO YOU LOOK AFRAID SMALL HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" He was filled with confusion as you began to cry it was a fact that you were not good around yelling and he was much taller and scarier.  “WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” He seemed to panic and grab your hand and quickly bring you to a large brown house and almost push you onto the couch. "PLEASE HUMAN TELL ME WHAT I HAVE DONE TO UPSET YOU." You just looked up to him sniffling a bit as you held on tight to your bag. how did he know Toriel, and why was he yelling. You saw his grab a large phone and heard it ring once, twice, three times and someone picked up as he panicked and walked into the kitchen.

"HELLO SANS. THE HUMAN IS IN OUR HOME AND THEY ARE CRYING. THEY WON'T STOP." with a few mumbles heard on the phone you saw papyrus’ head pop out from the kitchen and stare at you for a few silent moments before opening his mouth and letting out a loud, "AHHHH" his scream made you jump as you almost sunk into the couch to hide "YES THEY SEEM MORE UPSET NOW. OH. YES. OH. AHH. YES I UNDERSTAND." and he hung up.

He sat on the floor in front of you for a while being quite as you calmed down and held onto your bag.

"I AM SORRY HUMAN. I DID NOT KNOW LOUDNESS WOULD UPSET YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY TO BE CALMER WHEN YOU ARE AROUND. I AM NATURALLY JUST A GOOD SPEAKER AND DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TURN THAT OFF. BUT AS A GOOD FRIEND I WILL TRY TO MAKE YOU COMFORTABLE." He wasn't as loud now as before which had been kind of him and you had calmed down.

"How do you know toriel?" You asked a bit quietly. Now that you have been around him he seemed pleasant to be around but the loudness you'd have to get use to.

"AH! I MET HER WHEN ANOTHER HUMAN HAD COME DOWN. SOMETIMES SHE COMES HERE LOOKING FOR CLOTHES OR TO SHOP FOR FOOD. SHE TALKED ABOUT THE NEW HUMAN BUT I NEVER THOUGHT ID GET TO MEET YOU SO SOON. WOWZIE YOU ARE VERY PRETTY. I WILL GET YOU WATER." He quickly got up and headed into the kitchen and got you a glass of water.

You accepted the glass when he came back and drank slow sips from it. "My names Eden...I'm sorry i got upset, i'm not use to so much happening..." You stated softly.

"NO HUMAN IT IS NO FAULT OF YOUR OWN! BUT YOU MUST LEARN NOT TO BE SO FEARFUL YOU ARE NEW IT IS TO BE EXPECTED. ARE YOU PLANNING ON STAYING IN TOWN?" You winced a bit from his voice again but smiled at him as he sat on the couch next to you and nodding in response.

"Yes. I want to stay in Snowdin for a while since toriel said it shouldn't be to hard to get a job and i can live in her old home here." You smiled at him.

"NONSENSE HUMAN. AS A FRIEND OF TORIEL IS , I INSIST YOU STAY HERE SO ME AND MY BROTHER CAN ASSIST YOU." That didn't sound like a request.

"Oh no it's fine, really! I don't want to impose! You know nothing about me! I'll be fine, I just need to find the hou-" You couldn't finish your sentence before he was again on the phone.

"SANS, THE HUMAN MUST LIVE IN THE SHED. WE MUST KEEP AN EYE ON THEM." You couldn't help but chuckle as he began to become frustrated on the phone. "MY BROTHER SAYS YOU MAY DO WHAT YOU WANT BUT WE ARE HELPING YOU CLEAN." He huffed before hanging up the phone again. "ALRIGHT WE SHOULD GET YOU TO YOUR NEW HOME. TORIEL’S HOUSE IS DOWN A BIT DOWN THE ROAD, PREPARE FOR OUR FRIENDSHIP HUMAN. YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE MET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS THE GREAT CLEANER, WHO SHALL HAPPILY BE YOUR FIRST FRIEND. I CAN TAKE YOU UNDER MY WING AND SHOW YOU HOW THINGS ARE DONE AROUND HERE." The gloved hand of papyrus grabbed her wrist and almost dragged her out of the house and back into the snow. It amazed her how even though the skeleton had no lungs, air escaped his mouth creating a soft fog of heat meeting the cold. Magic was amazing, and so were the monsters it created.

Through the walk she had so many questions about papyrus, and the underworld, and was amazed with all the little things she noticed. Such as the way it seemed his chest caved in and expanded outward, was he breathing? And how did he talk? Where were the vocal cords? Also the other monsters were so amazing. Some were furry and looked so use to the cold, and he colors that enveloped some of the rabbit monsters made their fur shine and almost glow. But their small adventure was at an end when they reached a brown two storied house that looked much like Sans and Papyrus' house but was much darker, not just in the sense of the color but the very aura it had didn't seem pleasant. The piled up snow up to the dark porch which had looked like they had had flowers in them long ago but have withered from lack of care.

Papyrus seemed unaffected by the appearance of the house and happily helped you inside past the piles of snow.when you opened the door you weren't shocked by the amount of oldness this house had, the dusty chairs that sat in the living room to the left looked like they hadn't had company in decades. And maybe they haven't. Toriel had said she hand been here in a very long time, but the photos hanging felt wrong to look at, these weren't your memories. So why did they make you feel.

sad?

Maybe it was the two children with toriel, them smiling, how innocent they all looked. What happened?

"IT SURE IS DUSTY IN HERE. BUT DO NOT FRET. WITH A LITTLE ELBOW GREASE WE CAN HAVE THIS PACE FIXED UP IN NO TIME. BUT THE OFFER STILL STANDS HUMAN. IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH US UNTIL IT IS READY HERE." Papyrus was so confident in his words and it was strangely comforting. But he looked at you when you chuckled and replied with, “where can we buy elbow grease?” He was so genuinely disappointed with your attempt at a joke. He already began to look around and taking down photos and ornaments of the houses living room. "YOU ARE AS BAD AS MY BROTHER. WELL I AM PROUD THAT I AM THE FIRST TO SAY, WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME IN SNOWDIN. YOU WILL FIT IN, IN NO TIME." Again with that sweetness.

You dropped your bag onto the floor which was followed by a poof of dust which you regretted as it made you sneeze.

It seemed that Papyrus' whole body went stiff with the small noise you had made and looked dumbfounded but seemed to let it pass.

"I KNOW YOU SAID YOU DON'T WANT TO IMPOSE HUMAN BUT. IF YOU WOULD LIKE, YOU CAN STAY AT SANS AND I'S HOUSE UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO MOVE IN HERE. I DO NOT MEAN TO BE PUSHY BUT I COULD BE OF GREAT ASSISTANCE! I WOULD NOT WANT YOU TO BE LONELY HERE." He seemed so worried about you and in all honestly he was acting like an amazing and truly sweet friend. "I WOULD ALSO, ENJOY HAVING A FRIEND TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH. AS WELL AS HELP YOU IMPROVE YOUR CONFIDENCE! WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO THAT THEN A SLEEPOVER!!!"

"If you really think it won't be a problem and it's okay with your brother I... Suppose it would help me get comfortable living here in Snowdin." You rubbed your arm awkwardly, already feeling as if you were imposing on the skeleton brothers.

Papyrus seemed overjoyed with your choice and you both spent the new few hours chatting and cleaning, joking and getting to know each other. You found out he was trying to become part of the royal guard, and always loves to make friends, and if he was truthful, he was an amazing cook. He talked about how cool his  brother was but how lazy he was which made it hard to believe how great he is. But you still thought he was pretty great it the few minutes you had spent with him. Funny stories about how he had met the last human who had fallen and of all his great accomplishments. .

 

"-AND I SAID 'DO NOT WORRY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR FRIEND-" Papyrus' story about the last human was cut short when you heard the front door open and with a few foot steps you saw the shorter skeleton.

"knock, knock" The lazy voice came out and a groan from papyrus followed.

"OH HELLO BROTHER! YOU HAVE COME AT THE PERFECT TIME. ME AND THE HUMAN HAVE BEEN BONDING AND GETTING LOTS OF WORK DONE. I KNOW KNOW THAT THEY HAVE A FAVORITE COLOR AND WHAT IT IS. BUT DO NOT BE JEALOUS BROTHER, I AM SURE THEY WILL WARM UP TO YOU AS WELL." You couldn't help but giggle a bit and stretched your arms above your head letting your shoulder pop into a comfortable position.

"color me impressed Pap. Thought i'd bring you two to Grillby’s to get some food since it's getting late." Sans had his hands in his pockets in a casual manner.

"Grillby's was the place from earlier, right? I'm starving, food sounds great right about now. I’ll grab my money!" You moved to your bag to grab some gold to pay but before you could sans moved in front of you, blocking your path.

"My treat tonight." He said with a husky chuckle.  
You smiled at him before placing the gold back in your back, “This generosity is going to blue me away.”

"SANS I HAVE GIVEN THE HUMAN PERMISSION TO STAY WITH US UNTIL THE HOUSE IS CLEAN AND READY SINCE THE DUST HAS BEEN MAKING THEM DO SOMETHING CALLED 'SNEEZING' AND I AM AFRAID THEY WILL BECOME SICK. AND AS THEIR NEW FRIEND IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T DO THAT. BUT IF THEY CONTINUE WITH THE PUNS I MAY JUST LIVE HERE UNTIL THE DUST IS GONE." Papyrus boosted almost posing in a heroic manner and pacing a gloved hand on your shoulder, which made you scrunch lower before he gave you a light, playful punch to the arm.

"I, uh, agreed only if it wouldn't be imposing on either of you. I-I wouldn't mind paying rent for the inconvi-" Sans raised his hand in a 'stop' fashion in front of your face which shut you up.

"If we wanted you to pay we'd let you stay at the inn. Tibia honest company would be nice. And i’ve red up on my hospitality, come on let's get some food." With that he turned around and began walking to the exit.  

Papyrus pulled you along noticing you dragging your feet slightly. It felt nice to be making friends so quickly but you still worried if you were imposing on them to much. They were so willing to help and kind, and didn't think much about it. You couldn't help but wonder if humans were like this. But you thought back to how you had run away from Sans in the woods and felt guilty.

After a brisk walk you arrived at Grillby's, Sans walking in first where he was meet with greetings from multiple monsters. Papyrus greeted many people as well and you nervously walked in running your fingers over the opposing hand to try to calm yourself. But you stayed close to the duo. A large dog much taller than yourself wearing armor gave you such a welcoming look when Sans said hello to him that you stopped to pet him before following the brothers  Sans to the counter and Sans patted a seat for you and you did sat next to him and heard the whoopie cushion.

A groan filled the room and sans couldn't hold back his laughter. "How can none of you even crack a grin at that?" But you chuckled with him.

"SANS IT WAS FUNNY THE FIRST 7 OR 8 TIMES. SANS IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS." Papyrus yelled at him as he sat on the other side of you ignoring the whoopie cushion in his seat. You chuckled as you rolled your eyes looking at your hands nervously, your face red from the attention Sans had just brought on you.

"Anyways, grillby the usual please and a soda and fries for the human and i have a little favor to ask when you get back." Sans spook in a casual manner to what you supposed the owner who was made of fire. He nodded and left into the back room.”You really red my mind for what I wanted.” you chuckled out before Papyrus let out a loud groan letting his head hit the counter. "So me and grillby are pretty good friends. And he's been saying how he needs a hand around the place so if you need a job." Sans said as he lifted a bottle of ketchup to his mouth you watched in amazement. you couldn't see the ketchup go down his vertebra but it disappeared.

"You'd really do that for me?" You asked a bit in amazement. This was so amazing. Everything was going so smoothly. A house, friends, And a job?? This was a dream come true!

"Think of it as payback for me scaring you out of your skin earlier." And when he finished his sentence grillby came out with three plates of fries, and a glass of soda. You noticed as he placed the glass on the table the liquid was boiling. You thanked him for the food and drink and gave him a smile.

"So remember how you needed a hand around the place? Kids looking for a job now that they're staying in town. Mean a lot if you could lend them a hand." Sans talked picking up a french fry and dipping it in ketchup before eating it.

There was a moment of silence as Grillby looked at you. You nervously smiled and laughed a bit giving him an awkward wave, wanting to melt into your seat to hide from the awkward stare you were given. But you saw a mouth form, it opened and was lined with the dark blue flames as the deep, raspy voice followed.

"A hand would be nice to have. Alright i'm convinced. You start next week on monday. Make sure she gets a uniform Sans I just hope she isn't as lazy as you." His voice was so raspy and deep but it was quite and mixed with soft flickering noises of his flames.

"Thank you very much! I promise I will work very hard you wont be dissapointed!" You thanked him quickly and a bit louder than you intended. Your face flustering into a soft pink but you relaxed seeing the sides of his mouth twitch up before it disappeared in the flickering.  He went back to cleaning glasses as you all began your meal. So Sans really was a lazybones.

"SO HUMAN TONIGHT YOU CAN GO TO THE SHOP AND GET NEW CLOTHING, THEN COME BACK WITH US, THEN TOMORROW YOU CAN GO TO WORK WITH SANS, AND THEN LATER IN THE DAY YOU CAN COME WITH ME TO MEET UNDYNE IN WATERFALL. THEN WE CAN FINISH CLEANING THE FIRST FLOOR OF YOUR HOUSE. DOES THAT SOUND GOOD?" Papyrus wasn't a fast talker but he did throw a lot of information at once, but you were doing your best to keep up.

"That sounds like a busy day but it sounds good. I'm really excited to see what waterfall looks like. Toriel use to say’s it’s beautiful place. And i'm sure Undyne is very nice!"

"Get ready for that surprize. So what was the surface like?" Sans asked as he finished his fries, how does one even eat fries that fast you've had about five so far.

"I don't remember much since i went up the mountain when i was really young but it was nice, i guess." You sighed looking at the plate of fries before picking at the meal.

"BUT WASN'T THAT YOUR HOME? DON'T YOU MISS IT?" Papyrus asked almost sounding concerned.

"I mean... I remember loving to swim in a river... And fireflies at night but... I don't miss it. When i fell down here I was scared to be alone. And then Toriel found me and took care of me and living became important. I guess. The surface wasn't home.I just feel at home down here." You smiled at papyrus wishing you could explain it better. You remembered your dad bringing you into the mountain area

You remembered your dad bringing you into the mountain area, not able to see because of the blind fold, you remember how scared you had been with your hands tied in front of you not being told why you were going into the forest where bad children went. You still didn't understand why you had been the one chosen to go, or how he could leave you without telling you he loved you. But at least now you felt loved.

.

"HOME IS WHERE YOU BELONG. AND YOU BELONG HERE. SO I GUESS THIS IS YOUR HOME. SO WELCOME HOME!” Papyrus said excitably..

The rest of the meal was in silence while the three of you finished your food. Once you did sans stood up and began walking to the door.

"Put it on my tab Grillby," Sans said and you saw the flame of Grillby’s head grow and turn a dark blue scuffing the ceiling but he calmed down as you gave him a slight apologetic wave and he acted as if it really was no big deal. As you walked out the doors into the cold air sans looked over his shoulder at you and Papyrus. "She's had a long day. I'll take her shopping on my break in the morning. You both should get some rest." He said, you and papyrus couldn't fight about it. You were both so tired and glad sans was okay with you staying over.

When you got inside the house you blew warm air into your cold hands to warm them up quicker. Before you could rub your arms a warm jacket was put over your shoulders. You looked at sans who was now in his t-shirt as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Want anything, Eden?" His voice asked from the kitchen.

"COME HUMAN HAVE A SEAT ON THE COUCH I WILL GO GRAB BLANKETS TO WARM YOU. JUST GET COMFY AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT YOUR SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS." But once you had sat down and heard his feet going up the stairs your eyes got heavy. You couldn't keep them open to save your life. And before you knew it you were sound asleep wrapped in the warm blue jacket around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping I'll get better at puns as this continues.


	3. One Of Us, Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you give up your humanity to feel closer to those who you love and who protected you?

The next day you woke up to small sounds in the kitchen. You felt so warm and comfortable as the smell of pine needles filled your nose. You looked rubbed your eyes before looking at the blue jacket still wrapped around you and a dark orange blanket over your body, lifting your head to see the soft white pillow under your head. You sighed and put your feet on the floor noticing your shoes had been taken off as well as your socks and jacket you had worn under the blue jacket. It felt so warm and safe here that you really didn't want to get up. But you did anyways as you heard someone pouring something in the kitchen. You held the jacket around you as you went to the kitchen to see Sans filling his cup with coffee.

"I’m sorry I fell asleep with your jacket. I wouldn't have minded if you had taken it back." You smiled and was meet with the same smile when you meet him.

"No problem kid couldn't just _‘jacket_ from you in your sleep." You both chuckled at the pun.

"sweater believe I would have woken up in a daze." You nervously said back as he grabbed the jacket from you, putting it on.

"knit gonna work kid i'm a pro at puns. But good try." He smiled and offered you a cup. You turned It down but was wondering how the day was going to be going.

"So Papyrus wakes up a bit later in the day so i thought you could come to work with me and kinda just relax till you have go shopping and clean up your place. But I got the day off last minute so I thought i can show you waterfall." You followed him out of the door and that same feeling from before when you came to Snowdin was back. Everything fell apart as the oxygen was taken away from you. you arm reaching out for the blur of blue and clinging tightly to it until everything became whole again.

"you okay?" sans looked at you as if you were overreacting as you regained yourself. "So yesterday you said something about a lake you liked to swim in and weird glowing bugs so... I thought Waterfall would be a good place to bring you since. You might not miss home but thought you could make some good memories here." He began walking down the long stone path and you couldn't help but stare at the beautiful walls that glowed with gems.

The sound of trickling water filled the the area and you couldn't help but run past sans when you saw the small bridge and you knelt down to touch the water and were shocked when it was warm, the clean water ran through your fingers. It was so amazing, There was soft music in the distant and it was so comforting,

"Do you like it so far- hey kid? You okay?" He was looking so concerned at you, why?

Was it raining? Or was there water splashed on your face? When you touched your face you felt the tears. Why were you crying? You rubbed your face on your sleeves to get rid of the tears.

"I'm just really happy. And i'm not sure why but... It feels so nice to be here..."

"Well this isn't all there is. Come on. There's a lot you'll like here." And with that you happily followed him.

You got to see amazing crystals you could turn on and off, and meet so many different monsters. One sung a soft tune and you just sat with her for what seemed like hours just humming back and forth with her. There were so many pretty flowers and you found a glowing blue flower and gently touched its petals.

"It's so beautiful..." You sighed, tilting your head slightly.

You were caught off guard when it mimicked your voice and played back what you had said. "It's so beautiful..." It seemed to just breathe out like she had.

"Its called an echo flower. They repeat the last thing they heard." Sans informed you as it repeated after him.

Finally you looked up to the high ceiling to see the sparkling gems that looked almost like stars. You sat against the echo flower as the sound of the roaring water surrounded you. The air was warm and dam. Sans seemed to be talking to you but you were so out of it. You kicked of your shoes and just let your feet hang over the edge into the water, the rocks were smooth from weathering and felt almost hot against your feet.

"Kid you listening?" Sans asked tapping your shoulder.

You looked up at him with an almost disappointed look. "Do we have to go?"

"Nah I told you day off, we can just relax here." He said as he calmly sat a few feet away from you.

"I really liked Shyren." You tried to make conversation. You expected him to be more talkative for how much he smiled and joked.,

"She seemed to like you too, gotta say that's the best she's ever sounded when singing." He smiled crossing his ankles and yawning.

"So... I didn't get much time to talk to you yesterday like I had with Papyrus." You stated scooting a bit closer to him.

"What'd you think of my brother?" He asked looking at the ceiling that kinda light the area.

"He's... Honestly one of the nicest people i've ever met. He was so much fun to talk to and was very easy to talk to, too! I dont know he was just so cool and confident. It was nice to be able to make a friend so easily." You sighed kicking your feet slightly.

"Didn't Toriel help you make friends?" Sans asked softly.

"She tried I'm just not very good at it. I'm skittish. Loud noises scared me, I just liked to stay inside with Toriel cause... I knew she liked having me around. And a lot of the monsters in the ruins didn't want to talk or play. I wish i could have just been a monster sometimes. I feel so out of place yet it still feels like home." You hummed softly laying back against the soft ground. The grass was a wonderful blue and only a bit damp.

"I mean you have a great _sanse_ of humor, so I can't see why you don't have more friends. " He seemed to move closer too.

"So... Papyrus told me a bit about himself. So why not let me know a bit about you too?" You smiled looking at him, this was how you made close friends right? You get to know them and you begin to trust each other.

"Well not much to know, kid. I'm a bone-afide pun maker. I work a couple jobs and sleep a lot." He stretched his arms above his head and rested his arms behind his head.

"There has to be more about you. Like your favorite color, or hobby, or... I don't know. That can't be all there is to you." You asked playing in the water sightly.

"I don't know what to tell you. If you want to know more about someone ask Papyrus. Plenty to know about him." Sans sounds almost as if he was going to make a joke but that joke never came.

"Well... I do want to know more about Papyrus. Cause I want him to be my friend. But I want to be your friend to. So when you do feel like opening up just tell me okay? I don't mind waiting until you trust me. And you can get to know me too! I really hope we can be friends, Sans." You gave him a sweet smile before you saw him look the other way chuckling a bit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It’s nothing kid. We should get you over to Undyne’s so papy doesn't think i'm sleeping on the job again." He placed his hand on his knee as he got up.

It took you a bit to get up from the water and put your socks and shoes back on and began following him. The walk was quiet, but not awkward, every now and then you'd gasp and see something you really liked, or saw writing on the walls and needed sans to help read the weathered writing.

"I know I keep asking a lot but. Sometime could you tell me about monster culture?" You asked sans sliding your hands into your jacket pockets like he usually did. If Toriel saw you now she'd say how your posture was bad or how you shouldn't walk like that.

"Sure. Monster mean a lot to you since you practically are one now." He chuckled looking at you.

"Monsters are so amazing though. Their bodies filled with and created by magic. What does creating the magic feel like?" You really were almost jealous of this amazing culture and race but knew the pain they went through having to live down here, but they were so much kinder and accepting than humans. They had so much more to offer the world... So why were they stuck down here?

"Undyne will explain a lot of it. Papyrus seems to want her to help your self esteem and self defense and Alphys has been wanting to work with a human.." He stated almost a bit boredom but looked at you to make sure you got all of it. He talked much slower and calmer than Papyrus.

"Self defense?" You asked a bit confused.

"You've been lucky. Lots of monsters hate humans and even other monsters, kid. They know if they take a human's soul they can go to the surface." As you walked you moved a bit closer to him, walking through tall water plants, the ground was soft, but not mushy, and it smelt so earthly.

You suddenly had no more questions, but you followed him, even if lots of monsters would hate you, you trusted Papyrus and Sans. And you were sure you'd like Undyne and Alphys since they liked her.

"So while you are training i'll get you clothes since I was suppose to bring you before work but hey we had fun. You'll just have to trust my taste in fashion." He jokes elbowing you lightly with his arm.

You chuckled as you saw your destination. The fish shaped house and saw Papyrus talking to a blue women with red hair. She wore a black tank top that showed all the deep scar tissue on her arms and neck. The frilled gills seemed to have been ripped once and grow strangely. Sitting by a dummy was a yellow lizard monster who looked to have lots of scales and glasses writing in a notebook.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH SANS. HUMAN, WAS HE SLEEPING ON THE JOB? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT SLACK. IN FRONT OF THE HUMAN." You looked up at the skeleton and almost shrunk with how small you felt in front of the new people.

"Dont worry bro. I got the day off. So I showed her around. She meet Shyrin and they did really good making friends. Anyways you should keep an eye on them while I go get them clothes." And with that he walked away and disappeared.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE YOU SHOPPING? WHY IS HE SO LAZY? ANYWAYS…. UNDYNE THIS IS THE HUMAN I NEED YOUR HELP TO HELP THEM. THEY CANNOT FIGHT OR REALLY... UH. THEY JUST NEED TO BECOME CONFIDENT. BUT THEY ARE VERY SMALL. LOTS OF THINGS SCARE THEM.." Papyrus grabbed your shoulders almost pushing you into undyne.

"I-It's nice to meet you... Undyne..." You kept your arms close to your body as Undyne leaned in looking at you almost looking mad.

"Alright Papyrus. over there is Alphys, she’s just going to be studying you a bit. So human ready for your first lesson????" Her smile was sharp, intimidating, and made you feel like you needed to run and hide or she'd kill you.

Papyrus couldn't leave you here alone with her, she looked like she wanted to rip you to pieces but when you nervously turned your head all you saw way Papyrus waving his goodbyes and telling Undyne to go easy on you.

 

"Y-yes Undyne... I'm excited to learn from-" Before you could finished you were shoved onto the ground and were looking up at the blue women.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. IF YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME WITH SOME SPUNK THEN DON'T TALK AT ALL." She walked over to a weapon rack and grabbed two wooden poles, on one end they were roughly taped for a grip and she practically threw it at you.

"NOW GET UP HUMAN. AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR NAME UNTIL YOU CAN LEARN TO STAND." You couldnt help your eyes watering. She was going to beat you to death with the wooden pole she held. But you slowly stood, scared of what would happen if you didn't.

You held onto the poles grip tightly and watched how she held hers with one hand. You really didn't want her to hit you with that but you didn't want to hit her. there was only about four feet between you.

"YOU BETTER NOT HOLD BACK. OR ELSE YOU WILL SERIOUSLY FEEL THE HURT. IN THIS WORLD YOU MUST LEARN HOW TO SURVIVE." And she lifted the pole and began swinging. The first two swings you ducked to dodge but once you took a step back her wooden pole hit your knuckles of your right hand making you hiss out.

"ow!" you exclaimed and took an overhead swing at her, you guessed she wasn't holding back. She simply took half a step to the side and you almost lost your balance with how much force you put into the swing, but fell and slid across the ground when the pole meet your back.

You held your face , the tears welling in your eyes, you had hit your nose pretty hard on that fall and your back stung, glad there was no blood and sniffled as you got up.

"LEARN TO BE A HERO. TURN THAT PAIN INTO ANGER KID. AND FIGHT ME." She held the pole in the air heroically as you looked at her over your shoulder.

You rubbed your nose again and your eyes as you took of the winter jacket you had on and laid it on the ground before holding the pole tightly, your knuckles turning white as you ran at The clearly more experienced women. You had to do better. She had to respect you. You had to be able to protect yourself. You made desperate swings at her, using all of your small frame trying to make contact. But she easily dodged all of them and began 'correcting you' where you stood.

"Have your OTHER FOOT FORWARD STUPID" Whack to your left thigh.

"Your POSTURE IS SHIT" Whack to the back.

"bend your knees" Hit to the back of the knee.

"FOCUS" face.

Blow and blow you got back up. Your elbows bruised and scraped, your nose bleeding, bruises all over you but Besides the cuts and possible splinters you were gaining determination. All the while Alphys seemed to be writing down your movements and watching the fight.

 

It had been about two hours now and you were on the ground  breathing heavily trying to stand up.

"IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU'VE GOT KID?" She smirked down at you giving you a sharp kick to the side knocking the air out of you.

You coughed roughly rolling onto your side holding the pole tightly and getting up.

"My names E-eden…!! stop calling me kid!" You groaned out holding the pole out again as you gained your balance, narrowing your eyes and trying to form a glare, you were so frustrated.

And she laughed at you before holding the pole tightly as she made that same grin from earlier. "Like it matters, kid..." She smiled at you before charging at you.

For the first time you closed your eyes and held up the pole hoping to block, and it worked for a moment, you opened your eyes and smiled wider than you ever have before.You held the pole in both hands before taking a swing at her side, she easily blocked and took a step back allowing you to take a few more swings but when you left your chest open she gave you a rough kick.

"Wow!! Look at how Frustrated you look! You look like you wanna tear my head off! We’re done for today. I’ll get the first aid kit.” She smiled at you before walking into her house. You were just trying to catch your breath when she came back out with some water and an old first aid kit.

You finally let go of the pole letting it hit the ground and saw the forming blisters on your hands. She bandaged you up and cleaned the blood of your face telling you how shitty you were but how there was hope for you. she told you all the things you needed to work on but said she saw that shy shell break and you began to come out. You smiled, listening to her. You drank the water down quickly and before you finished you saw the white of papyrus' skull.

"WOW UNDYNE DID,.. YOU HAVE TO GO SO HARD ON THEM? HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK REALLY HURT." papyrus said kneeling down by you trying to think of a way to help. You were on the ground, just trying to relax your sore muscles.

"I'm okay. Undyne really....Is a good teacher." You said with a smile holding your side. You looked up at Undyne who didn't have a single scuff on them

With some introductions to all of them and telling them a bit about yourself Alphys smiled happily as she shook your hand.

"Now um... You should come with me to my lab! I have some stuff I think you’d be interested in seeing. Sans is there, most likely napping, but there for moral support!" She smiled at you. Of course She gave you a bad vibe for a bit but you had just met her, and she was a friend of Papyrus and Sans so she couldn't be bad.

"Thank you Undyne. I hope to train with you again. I promise i'll practice and do my very best." You looked up to Undyne and smiled brightly at her.

She gave you a pat on the shoulder, rough and almost knocked you over but, a reassuring pat all the less. "You did good Eden. I'm sure you'll be worth my time to fight ONE of these days.."

And with that you hugged her and Papyrus before following Alphys as you grabbed your jacket. Today sure was a busy day for you, you were exhausted. You were almost just getting passed around from one person to the next but you understood. They are so use to their daily routines. Passing you off would be easier than having you run around with one of them all day making them grow sick of you. So you had a long walk to somewhere called the hotlands, Its name made sense. The heat was almost unbearable and the humidity was awful. The walk was unsettlingly quiet but you felt unnerved seeing the large lab was stationed right there. Its chrome finish almost glow against the fiery backdrop. The heat hit you like a hot of bricks but once you entered the clean, sterile lab it felt a lot nicer. Still hot but not hard to breathe in.

You followed Alphys to a door that looked almost like a bathroom and were met with an elevator. You Both took it down to a lower level of the laboratory. When the door opened fog almost seemed to flood in. You held your hands close to your chest, almost shaking as you followed her down the hallway. The only sound was your footsteps echoing as you followed. As you both entered a large grey room you saw sans sitting on the, what looked like, marble counter top drinking a bottle of ketchup. You felt much safer seeing that calming smile.

"Holy shit kid Undyne didn't go easy on you." He said putting down the bottle on the counter next to him. This obviously upset Alphys as she picked the red bottle up, walking to a silver can and dropped it in.

"S-sans!! You shouldn’t have any food or anything in here you know that! Alright Eden So… I-I brought you here to help me since Sans told me a bit about you. In the underground a monster can’t survive without magic to protect t-themselves. S-so i’ve found a way to strengthen a monsters energy and magic slightly so younger monsters can be safer. But I would… Like to try this on you. With your permission of course! You can help us figure out how monster magic works and advances and we can monitor you to figure out what key things make monsters and humans different. We could figure out how to break the barrier another way. And can be like the rest of the monsters down here-” Before Alphys could finish Sans set his Ketchup bottle down and cut her off. “You don't have to be like us if you don't want to. We don't know how you’ll react to the medication. But You said yourself, you wished you were a monster.”

You stared at the ground thinking about what was going on, there was no way to know what would happen. Humans weren't suppose to have magic only monsters. Meaning unless the monsters were to be free’d you could never see the surface again. But did you ever want to go back?  This could help Alphys study more about humans, and you could finally be like them. You’d be able to belong here and show that you don't want to go to the surface if it means leaving them here.

“I’ll do it.” You said quickly looking at the two others in the room.   
Alphys made her way to the other side of the room and reached in a cabinet on the wall and brought you a glass bottle with a silver lid that had a strange purple goop in it. “When you’re ready just drink it all down. And this concentrated dose of monster energy we were able to extract should work like how it does on a monster.It will seal off the human energy, determination, and create the magic that grows in monsters. Like opening a valve and closing a different one. Opening up magic, sealing off determination.”

You did as told and placed your jacket on the floor to the side of the room and held the glass tightly looking into it and taking a few deep breaths as you took the cap off. What if your body didn't like this stuff? Would it kill you?

"You can't go to the surface again most likely for the rest of your life, like us. You sure you want that?." Sans stated calmly like he did with everything.

You nodded and smiled at him. "I want to be more like the good monsters. Like you and Toriel and Papyrus. And Seeing how Undyne wants to protect everyone down here... what's up there that I can't have down here…? Everyone here is fighting and I want to help and i can’t, so maybe if I do this I can help everyone. " You closed your eyes and got ready to count to three.

“We’re right here for you.” You heard Sans say as you shook your head trying to amp yourself up. You wanted to do this. No way you could back out now.

one.

two.

Three.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Monster Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next chapters will be much longer.

Your lips pressed against the rim of the glass and swallowed the goop down. It was warm, no, it was burning. You swallowed it all down and held the glass tightly. And then it hit you. The feeling when sans took a short cut had nothing on this. Pain ripped through your throat down your back, down to your legs, it felt as if you were being skinned alive. Whatever you drank felt like it was burning you alive. You felt heavy, everything was in pain. 

You were on the floor before you could realize what was happening, Your hands clawing at your neck where the burning lingered, your screams came out even though it felt like all the air was being taken from you. You tried to keep calm but you began to panic, Were you dying?. You had to be.  Suddenly you felt vomit come up and pour out of your mouth, you covered you mouth shaking as you began to feel  as if you were about to pass out.

After what felt like an eternity you were laying on your side, breathing heavily and holding your head with one hand and your chest with the other and were curled on the floor, coughing and catching your breath. You felt

_ painfully Different. _

You held your sides gasping for air, wondering if it was over yet. But soon the pain was subsiding, slowly your were able to use some of the last of your energy to sit up and kneel forward with your hands on the ground to stabilize you until your breathing began to even out a bit more. When you looked up at the two others in the room, Alphys had tears in her eyes and sans was looking another way tightly gripping the counter he sat on. Neither of them seemed to have gotten joy from the pain you were in.

Alphy's' eyes were wide, now looking at you before she looked at Sans and nodded. You felt warmth from your chest as sans came closer and sat in front of you. He reached forward slowly and his hand stopping a few inches from your chest.. Suddenly it felt like he was holding your whole life in his outstretched hand as you saw him holding a Soft green, pulsing heart.

"you're doing great. Only one more thing to do and it's all over." Sans told you, his free hand cupped what you were believing was your soul and you felt warm. It was as if the horrible pain you had just been in had not happened.

You could see the soul in sans' hand, the pulse increases as you were filled with fear seeing alphys begin to move again.

"relax eden. Humans are mostly made up of determination so that was your body beginning to reject lingering determination so it can be replaced with this stuff that makes up monsters... That's why you felt the way you did." she grabbed a jar and gently sat it on the floor. "And this, Is what makes up the magic in a monster's body. It took a long time to be able to get this but we finally did. Each human holds a certain trait. Sans if you could please place her soul in this jar." As sans moved you watched as your soul was gently lowered into the jar you sighed out feeling your whole body become limp as you feel over on the floor. You felt as if you were floating on water. It didn't hurt,and it wasn't scary, but you felt so light, your body felt lighter.

"Your soul still has a lot of your kindness which was the main aspect of your soul, why it's tinted green. and is taking more of the magic to replace the rest of your soul. Kinda like when you take a nap and gain all that back, but you're gaining something else." Sans seemed to be calmer now that the bad part was over. "The reasons us monsters can do this is your souls have some strange quality to them. It's like your is made of sponge, while ours is more like paper. you're souls can expand and take the movement and heat of your determination, while a monsters magic is only warm not fire hot. but with our souls it's more like paper, how it can absorb very little and becomes unstable." As sans finished speaking he gently picked up your heart by turning it blue and lifting it out of the jar and gently holding it over your limp body, letting it hang over your chest.

You took slow and relaxing breaths watching the soul absorb into your body. It felt warm and your body felt strange, as if it was new. You slowly stood up having to use the wall to keep yourself up.

"Alphys...Sans did you two figure all of this out?" You asked slowly looking at them. You didn't really have to look down at them since you weren't more than an inch or two taller then them, but they smiled.

"I helped when I could but Alphys worked on most of this." sans said smiling, happy to see you were feeling a bit better now.

 

"Alphys this is some of the most amazing research i’ve ever seen. This is so impressive." You were lost for words she was able to change what your soul was made of.

"So am I able to do magic?" You asked looking at your hands, completely drained of energy.. You were shocked when you were met with laughter.

"Sorry kid it doesn't come that easy. It takes a lot of hard work and practice plus you are drained. But you'll be able to do basic things soon, maybe." sans' voice sounded strange, everything seemed to be moving slower as you began to feel dizzy.

"sans you should take her back to your place before she passes out. Her soul is strong but her body had to do a lot of work today, i'm sorry we did it right after training but it seemed like a good time. Just make sure to rest and take it easy for a day of two Eden. The brothers will look out for you." Her voice sounded so far away and suddenly you were back in the brothers house, laying on the couch, your jacket nowhere to be seen, but you felt so awful you almost didn't care.

"You heard Alphys. Me and Papy will still clean your place but next two days you need to rest. Your new clothes are in Papyrus' room. when you are a bit better tomorrow you can take a shower and clean up." sans said covering you over with the orange blanket still downstairs from the previous night. But you didn't have to be told again, you laid your head down on the soft pillow before you were out cold.


	5. The Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding safety with friends is a magical thing.

  
.  
_dark_  
_._  
_._  
~~**_why did you come here_**~~  
~~**_"Howdy im flowey, flowey the flower-r-r-r-r-r-_**~~  
~~**_r-r-r- Y-y-your o-o,ld p a l f l o w ey_**~~  
~~**_Y O U I D I O T, "_**~~  
~~**_R E S E T_**~~ ** _ >_** ** _C O N T I N U E< _**  
_Everything was black but two doors laid side by side, one said reset and the other continue._  
_Where are you? Where was Toriel, or sans, or Papyrus. You covered you eyes, you didnt want to be alone, you felt a cold breeze and when you opened your eyes you were back on the mountin but things looked strange. The grass wasn't suppose to be static. the sky shouldn't look like a glitch._  
~~**_who are you human_**~~  
**~~_it is nice to meet you human_~~**  
**~~_we are going to have so much fun_~~**  
_Something chasing you, something following in something,_  
_You saw Toriel and tried to run into her arms but before you got to her you saw a knife protruding from her chest. As she crumbled into dust so did the ground under you._  
_..._  
_falling,_  
_you were falling now._  
_You remember falling down this hole, when you met Toriel but now you see the soul you have now falling in front of you._  
_please don't let me die here_  
**~~_don't let it fall_~~**  
_you cant reach, you cant let it shatter!_  
_I want to meet them again!_  
_your soul was so close to the ground now._  
_Please don't make me lose them!_  
_you are perfect to help me_  
_you watched your soul shatter on the ground as you landed, watching the pool of blood forming around your body._  
**~~_You don't want to be alone_~~**  
**~~_this has already happened_~~**  
_don't leave me_  
~~**_why don't you enjoy the show_**~~  
_DON'T TAKE THEM_  
_You saw a young child walking up to what looked like papyrus, you screamed out for him to run. But he extended his arms out to the child as it raised a knife._

_You screamed trying to crawl to him, to save him, His body turning to dust and you dug your nails into the ground you were on._

~~**_its all your fault isn't it?_ ** ~~  
  
**~~_Chara will come again_ ~~ **  
_You were choking on the tears, what was going on. Who was that child_

_why?_  
~~**_Chara_ ** ~~  
_You lifted your head hearing the voice of Sans and seeing him and the child standing off._  
_You screamed for him to run._  
_To give up._  
_To hide._  
_To not die._  
_let them see the sun_  
**~~_why stop them? Why does it matter?_ ~~ **  
_You saw him fall to the ground and the child walk past him._  
_And it was all dark again._  
_The only sound in the void was your sobs and screams._  
_You were alone in the dark, you didn't understand the writing that kept coming up in front of you, you didn't understand the screaming._  
_But you understood the darkness you were in._  
_You understood the floor surrounding you._  
_You understood that even if you scream, and cry and beg._  
**_n o b o d y w o u l d c o m e_ **  
_but you let out a single scream for help._  
**~~_B U T N O B O D Y C A M E_ ~~ **

  
_._  
You woke up screaming, s creaming for someone to come, anybody. Your body was shaking and drenched in sweat. What? What was that. You were sitting up with your hands in your hair, It didn't make any sense. You looked at the stairs of the brothers house, you were still here. You heard their doors open before you saw them coming down the stairs.

You saw Sans and papyrus come rushing down the stairs having heard you screaming and looking at you panicked not sure what was going on but ready to come to your aid.

"HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE IN A LOT OF PAIN WHAT HAPPENED." Papyrus sat next to you on the couch and patted your back while sans stayed by the stairs gripping the banister tightly.

You didn't mean to but you backed yourself into the corner of the couch away from the brothers. What if you really were alone in that void. And they really had been taken. What if someone tried to hurt them. What if someone was coming.Trying to form words wasn't working, all that came out was choked out sobs and ‘it killed you...All of you.’ But barely anything you said was coming out coherent. You were scared you were still sleeping, That someone was going to take them away but Papyrus sat next to you on the couch and rubbed your back gently. 

.

"S...W-what was i-i-its name.... I...It k...It killed you... A-all of you. I-I cant l-l-let it h-hurt you. P-please r-run" You were shaking when his arms wrapped around him tightly you held onto his shirt tightly, you still thought he was in danger. Someone would come in any second and take them from you..

"SHH HUMAN IT'S OKAY.... IT WAS JUST A BAD DREAM. YOU ARE OKAY. WE ARE ALL FINE. EVERYTHING IS OKAY HUMAN."  You just sobbed into him as he wrapped his arms around you and before you knew it sans was behind you rubbing your head. 

"It's okay kid. just relax, i'll get some blankets and we can all sleep down here so you'll feel better. You’re okay. Everyone is fine no ones hurt." You looked at him and looked back at your hands again before pulling away. Maybe it was that magic goop Alphys gave you. But when you looked at Sans again you reached out and put your hand on his skull. You needed to feel him, know he really was there. It weirdly wasn't cold, it felt warm and smooth. And he just chuckled a bit putting his hand over yours. “This bag of bones ain't going anywhere.”

"I'm... So g-glad you're both okay… Can you… Stay down here please… W-with me...p-please I... Just need to know you are here..." You let out and unsteady sigh as you laid on the couch again, but papyrus put your head on his lap and gave your head a small pat. “OF COURSE HUMAN. WE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU.”

Sans went up the stairs and like promised he came down with three of four blankets. You all got comfy on the couch together. Papyrus fell asleep first and then you did. You felt so safe with your feet over sans’ legs and head on Papyrus' lap. And you were able to fall into a calmer sleep because of them.

And for a couple days they slept with you, to make sure you were healing okay and getting enough rest. On the sixth day your house was all clean as well as your health was fine and you were almost disappointed because that would mean you didn't need to spend the nights with them anymore. But you got to start work tomorrow, so maybe it was better that you learn to live on your own. But sitting on the couch with them watching Mettaton on the television felt natural. Also not that you were complaining but you have had spaghetti almost every single night here. You haven't had anymore nightmares but you think back to the one you had a lot but the idea of having that dream and them not be there was scary.

"SANS I AM GOING TO BE WASHING THE BED SHEETS AND PILLOWCASES SO GO PUT THE DIRTY CLOTHES IN THE HAMPER. AND PICK UP THAT SOCK."

"what sock? I don't calcee-um any socks bro. And why don't you go get the stuff since you'll be doing the cleaning" Sans was so lazy. His laziness knows no bounds you've learned.

 

"SANS I AM NOT GETTING YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES I MADE YOUR BED JUST THE OTHER DAY. AND YOU KNOW WHAT SOCK I'M TALKING ABOUT." You sighed and got up stretching your legs.

"I can help if you want Papyrus." You smiled, you were always happy to help around the house when you could. "Sans do you want me to get yo-"

"Don't go in my room, kid." His voice sounded harsher and quicker than it has before. You stiffened but respected his personal space.

"Sorry I.. Just wanted to help." You said. "Well... Since the house is all fixed up you guys don't have to deal with having me here anymore! Again thank you so much for letting me stay here with you and.. Everything else you've done for me." You smiled at them grabbing your bag from next to the couch.

"I wasn't trying to say you had to leave, It's just my room is off limits”

"SANS YOU HAVE HURT THE HUMANS FEELINGS"  
“No i'm just saying I need t-” you tried to stop them from fighting.

"I just don't want anyone in my-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE SO SOON HUMAN YOU CAN SEE MY ROOM. IT IS AMAZING. SINCE IT IS MY ROOM. YOU CAN HELP ME CLEAN MY ROOM! EVEN THOUGH IT IS CLEAN IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY WE CAN CLEAN IT AGAIN!"

You chuckled and shook your head.

"I know you guys aren't trying to kick me out.  But I've been living on your couch longer then I needed to. I'm sure you want to actually have your couch back. Plus i must not be a great house friend. I eat all your food and sleep on your couch." You walked to the door slipping your shoes on and putting on your jacket, that sans was kind enough to get back for and looked at your bag of things by the door. 

"BUT…  WE DON'T MIND YOU ON THE COUCH. THE COUCH IS A GOOD PLACE FOR THE HUMAN FRIEND. AND FOOD IS BETTER SHARED! AND YOU WATCH TV WITH US!" Papyrus was now standing. "HUMAN. THIS IS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO SAY. BUT I FEAR THAT IF YOU LEAVE... ME AND SANS WILL MISS YOU. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND EVEN SANS, HAVE YOU AS SUCH A GREAT FRIEND. WE HAVE BOTH ENJOY YOUR COMPANY." Papyrus was so dramatic as he spoke, but he looked upset. Was you leaving really going to affect him so much?

"Papyrus, i'm just going to be down the road. I'm still going to see you both all the time. Nearly everyday. You have my cell phone number and everything. Why is this bugging you so much? We talked about all this last night and you were both fine with it. Why do you want me to stay so bad? we’ve been cleaning the house since I got here so I could move in..." You felt awful about the way Papyrus was looking at you. He really didn't want you to go. But Sans was seeming to get annoyed as the tapping on the couch arm rest got louder before it stopped.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Sans finally asked looking up at you from his seat on the couch.

"You know it's not like that... “ You tried to explain but wasn't sure what else to say. But he looked at Papyrus and let out a deep and annoyed sigh. “Just forget it Pap. If she isn't happy here just let her go.”

“Sans i don't know whats up with you but you've been moody all day! I just-! I'll see you guys later..." You didn't want to leave like this. You didn't want to go. You wanted to lay on the couch with them and watch shitty T.V with them. But you couldn't stay there forever. You sighed as you grabbed your bag before looking back at Sans and Papyrus before leaving their house and closing the door behind you. As you breathed in the cold air and made the walk to your new home. 

Unlocking the door with a silver key sans has helped you get for the house, you walked inside and made the way to the living room. This house was almost exactly like Toriels. But in the basement it was just a large area with a concrete floor. On the right side of the house there was three doors, the first being a bathroom which had a nice shower, the second being a small bedroom, and the third being a stairway to a second upper floor. On the upper floor there was three rooms. They were nice sized rooms with a nice view of the river in Snowdin and the woods.

You went back downstairs and really looked at the how pretty the house was. In the In the living room there was a fireplace on one side of the room where a beautiful blue carpet laid in front of it and had a leather chair, it would be nice to just relax there. There was a large bookcase by the entrance to the room and a dining table closer to the kitchen. It would be lonely here though. But you could deal with that.

You walked into the kitchen looking around and opening the fridge to notice it had food in it. Papyrus and sans must have put food in here for you. They really were amazing friends. Why did Sans have to talk to you like that? Why did Papyrus look at you like that? You wished you could just go back and apologize but you thought they just needed some time. The white tiled floor looked so new and pretty against the white walls. The stove looked very old, and was a very nice copper color but looked like it had never been used. You couldn't believe you got to live here. 

You had to go back upstairs and empty your backpack onto the bed. The queen sized bed sure seemed way too big for you. But you ignored that and began sorting through your stuff. You kicked off your shoes and placed them by the foot of the bed. Once that was done you opened the dark wood dresser and organized your clothes so everything looked nice.

Your socked feet felt nice against the soft grey carpet, the room was well painted red and had a light switch by the door that flicked on two lamps that would light the room. You hung up some pictures on the vanity placed by the window on the far side of the room. Most of the pictures were pictures of you and Toriel in the ruins. Finding bugs, learning how to bake and sew, birthday parties she would throw for you and parties you tried to throw for her. You placed your cellphone on the vanity before walking to the bed and letting yourself flop onto the soft bed almost sinking into the thick layers of blankets. On your left hand side of the bed there was a small orange alarm clock that papyrus left for you to help you get up for work.

You stared at the ceiling and wished Papyrus and Sans were here. There was always so much noise at their house, that the silence here felt unwelcomed. But if Sans wanted to be mean then she could just ignore him until he wanted to be nice again. You closed your eyes and imagined Papyrus being down stairs telling Sans to pick up that nasty sock that must have been sitting there for who knows how long. You were to scared to touch it, what if it's been there so long it had a soul and would bite? You chuckled at the thought of the sock biting Papyrus and Sans throwing things at it to knock it off.

You thought of Papyrus cooking spaghetti in your kitchen and setting something like an oven mitten on fire while sans would be passed out in the chair by the fireplace. Toriel would be reading and you'd just be enjoying their company. You really hoped Sans and Papyrus weren't too mad at you for leaving. But wasn't six days of you at their house intruding? How long had they wanted you to stay? Did they actually genuinely like having you there with them? But they had each other. There wasn't room for you. They barely knew you.

You groaned and rolled over looking at the cell phone expecting Papyrus to call and check on you. Or a call from Sans and you'd answer to a knock knock joke. But nothing came.

You tried to not think about how big the bed was and how small you felt. Or how it seemed like a poor substitution for their couch. So you thought about all the things you could do with the basement. You could make that a training area so you could work on fighting and trying to practice magic cause the walls and floor are concrete so you wouldn't have to worry about burning something. You were sure when you are working steady for Grillby, you can get a punching bag and just things to help you sharpen up.

You sighed playing with the strap of your bag and opened the pocket on the side and took out the old, small camera. Toriel had found it and gave it to you and it took forever but she found the right film stuff for it. Hopefully when Sans and Papyrus want to talk with you again you could get pictures with them. Thinking about all that's happened this week was strange. It seemed like it had been months, how could so much happen in just one week but feel so long. Meeting someone who made you smile, someone so kind, someone so passionate and strong, meeting someone so smart. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys we're so amazing. They each had so many amazing things about them. You really hoped your attitude today didn't ruin your relationship with either of the brothers. You laid on your back before holding the camera out in front of you and snapping a photo in your new bed.

You laid in bed just thinking and regretting leaving for a few hours before you eventually fell asleep. The next day you woke up to the loud alarm. Time your your first day of work. You could do this, You got up and looked at the uniform sans had gotten you, Black dress pants, white button up, and a black apron. You laid the outfit on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. 

You were happy to find the closet in the bathroom had towels and was happy to see the shampoo and body wash you gave to papyrus to bring here one of the first days you guys were working on the house. It didn't take long for you to get undress and hop into the hot shower. You still had a lot of dark bruises all over your body from your fight with Undyne but you wanted to go back today to hope and train with her. But you might cancel that plan since you might need to give Papyrus and Sans space. 

After Washing your body and hair you shut the water off and got out of the shower and dried yourself off before wrapping the towel around your body and leaving the bathroom after putting your dirty clothes in the hamper you made your way back to your bedroom and looked at your phone. There was no glowing green light, so no one called you or left a message. You left out a disappointed sigh before you began to get dressed, you put on a pair of new panties and a plain black bra and wrapped the towel around your head to dry your hair. You were thinking about getting a haircut since your hair was almost to your shoulder blades. But once it was dry enough you put on your shirt, pants, socks shoes, and apron. You looked in the mirror on the vanity table and grabbed the hairbrush on it and brushed out your strawberry blonde hair. You looked at your appearance and let out a nervous breath before grabbing your phone and putting it in your back pocket and making your way down stairs. You made sure to put on your jacket and make sure your house key was in the pocket before you left the house.

You decided to not eat anything since your nerves weren't the best at the moment. So you made the short walk to Grillby’s and opened the door to see only one or two monsters inside. You walked up to the counter and smiled at grillby.

"Sans never told me what time to come so I thought I'd come early." You said smiling at him. Again you watching as a mouth was created. It seemed like he really didn't like talking since he normally didn't have a mouth. Hopefully you'd catch on really quick to what you needed to do around the place.

"In the back is where i do the cooking. You can just take orders, give drinks, the door is cracked and has a piece of wood to keep it open since if the door closes you won't be able to get through so i'll be keeping it open for you. The prices are by the registrar and a piece of paper by the registrar. You'll be working until 9 today. most days you'll work noon to nine.  Lunch and dinners free so just tell me what you want to eat or drink through the day. If it's slow you can mop or sweep." He talked slowly for you and pointed everything out for you. Explaining how to clean the windows properly and mopping and sweeping and how he's happy you're here.

So that's how the days started. You took orders, made small talk, and got to meet a lot of the townspeople but at one there was still no sign of sans. You would admit you thought this job would be harder. When someone would leave you'd clean the tables and bring the dishes in the back room telling grillby at the end of the day you'd do all the dishes for him. You had a lot of time to talk to people like Dogamy and Dogaressa and Doggo which was a great way to learn about the own Finally around three o'clock Sans should have come in, but he didn't. And the rest of the day he hadn't. Or for the rest of the week. So you decided he might just want some time away from you because of the small fight. And as much as you wanted to just see him and Papyrus you respected that they were upset with you. So you would work and go home for the next six day.


	6. Three isn't always a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small disagreement Eden leaves on bad teams with Sans. Its been six days since she had heard or seen either brother in Snowdin. Worried that the friendship is over she tried to concentrate on work hoping they just need space for a while.

Six days later you tiredly washed the tables when you heard the door open, looking over to see the familiar blue jacket worn by Sans. You washed your hands before standing behind the counter waiting for him to say something nervously playing with your own fingers.

Sans came in and sat in front of you at the counter before grabbing a ketchup bottle and pressing it to his mouth..

“Still have a bone to pick with me?" You asked a bit nervously hoping the pun would lighten the mood.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry about when you were leaving...."

"So what can I get you?" You asked quickly, trying not to look him in the face. This was so awkward, you just wanted to hug him and know that everything was okay.

"Just tell Grillby I want the usual. Mind taking a break to talk for a bit over some lunch?" He said and with that you walked into the back room to tell Grillby and asked if you could take your break and have a burger and a drink. He gave you a thumbs up and told you to get your own drink because he hated pouring drinks. 

So when You and sans’ food was done you got yourself a soda that wasn't boiling and sat with sans and the booth instead of at the counter.

"I'm really sorry about the other day Sans. And… not coming by. I thought you both wanting to stay away from me for a while. I didn't mean to make you or Papyrus upset." You said softly placing the plate in front of him.

"It's fine. I know I got defensive. But me and Papyrus were just getting use to you being around." He said trying to get off the topic to eat his food.

"Honestly. I was really lonely not having you guys there everyday." You sighed out drinking your soda. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Sans." There was a long silence as you both ate.

"Who says my feelings were hurt? Why did you want to leave so badly?" He finally asked to break the silence that had become uncomfortable.

"It wasn't.... I didn't want to impose on you guys anymore. I was just staying on your couch which seemed like a huge inconvenience. I thought you'd guys would like to have your house back. Everyday you both helped me clean I thought that… Meant I needed to leave." You kinda slouched in your seat almost wanting to disappear. As much as you wanted to believe that the casual smile on his face was just that, he almost looked... Mad?

Again a long silence as he let out a small chuckle.

"You know me and Paps haven’t been able to sleep. He thought you didn't want to be his friend anymore. Which would be a shame because he loves being your friend." For a moment everything seemed quite. You had a strange uncomfortable feeling in your stomach as you looked around noticing no movement, no sounds, nothing you looked at sans and stiffened a bit. He couldn't be doing this. It was impossible. "Me and Papyrus like having you around, I know you want to live in the house Toriel is letting you have but, there's room at our place too for you. We could figure something else out. You think you could make _ time _ to figure that out?" 

Suddenly all the sound had returned and you felt almost normal again. You couldn't help but look at sans with wide eyes. You looked around the restaurant and realized people began moving around and talking again. You looked at your plate nervously for a few long moments. When you looked up at him that grin he gave you seemed so innocent, but you felt as if he could kill you right then and there with the way his eyes glared into you.

You looked at your almost empty plate and back up to him. "Would...You and Papyrus mind staying at my place tonight?" You asked smiling. "It's weird but. I don't want to go home if you two aren't going to be there again." 

His smile and eyes seemed to lighten up as he finished his food and  looked at the clock. "Sure kid. I think we should all talk about living arrangements since seems like we are all having thoughts. We'll be at your house when you get out of work. By the way something in here sounds out of key." You nodded before standing and staking the empty plates.

"out of key? Just let yourselves in since i have dishes to do at the end of my shift so i’ll be home a few minutes late." And with that sans chuckled saying he’d tell you later and told you to put the bill on his tab and you brought the dishes to the back room. Once you reached the back room you remembered you hadn't given him the keys, but when you reached into you pocket they weren't there. 

The rest of the day was calm as you cleaned the place up, took orders, swept, looked for your lost keys, and at the end of the day you washed all the dishes having a casual conversation with Grillby where he mostly just nodded and made "mmm" noises. It was easy to communicate with him since his body language was easy to read. When you were finally done he handed you a calendar that showed that you'd usually be working noon-9 on mondays through thursdays and on fridays you had to work till 11. there was a sticky note that said if you needed a day off or call in sick just to give him a call.

"thank you so much for letting me work for you. I really enjoyed helping around. I'll be here tomorrow. If you ever need me to come in earlier here's my number you can text me or call if it's easier for you." You told him writing down your number on a scrap piece of paper before leaving your workplace. 

On the walk back to your house you check your phone and it was 9:17 and you let out a sigh but once you got into the house you wondered how the brothers got into your house if you lost the key. But then you realised Sans must have grabbed them to make the out of key pun. When you heard the loud, boastful voice of Papyrus It seemed to make your long day feel worth it. You closed the door behind you and whipped your feet before making your way to the living room trying to figure out when Sans grabbed your keys.

"HELLO HUMAN. COME TELL US ABOUT YOUR DAY OF WORK. WE ARE VERY EXCITED TO HEAR." They both sat at the table waiting for you to join them but Papyrus patted the seat next to him excitedly..

It was so nice to see that they genuinely cared and wanted to know. So you sat down and let out a soft sigh.

"My feet are killing me. And im trying to figure out how Mr.Pun lover grabbed my keys. But it was really nice. I got to talk to a lot of the townspeople and learn about Snowdin and It was just really nice. I'm going to be working noon to nine most days and on friday noon to eleven. But Grillby was really nice and showed me how to do everything." You said with a smile.

"Why don't you take a hot bath or something kid? You look worked to the bone. and you dropped em so i thought id make a joke." Sans suggested.

"Maybe later. I'd rather talk about how your day was." You stated back as you slipped your shoes off.

"AS TO BE EXPECTED THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD A GREAT DAY. I WORKED HARD WITH UNDYNE, MADE SOME AMAZING SPAGHETTI, CLEANED OUR HOUSE, AND TRAINED WITH UNDYNE TO BECOME EVEN STRONGER THAN I ALREADY AM!" He stood up quickly as he talked to make a point on how important and productive his day was. “AS SURPRISING AS THAT IS, THAT I WAS ABLE TO BECOME EVEN STRONGER, I KNOW. BUT I AM ALWAYS EXCEEDING MY OWN LIMITS OF GREATNESS.”

"I got to work in the Hotlands today, I really heat it there." He said with a small chuckle.

"Papyrus like I was telling sans I... Really didn't mean to hurt either of your feelings." You said when the room became quiet again. 

"IT IS OKAY HUMAN! I UNDERSTAND THAT IT MUST HAVE BEEN HARD SLEEPING ON THE COUCH. YOU MUST NOT HAVE BEEN HAPPY THERE." He said rubbing the back of his skull and looking at his legs.

"No it was really comfy!! I just thought you'd want me out as soon as possible. SInce I was just staying on your couch. I thought it be easier on you both."

"YOU WEREN'T A PROBLEM HUMAN! YOU ARE VERY SMALL SO YOU ON THE COUCH WAS LIKE HAVING SANS' PET ROCK JOIN US FOR TV BUT IT BEING ABLE TO COMMUNICATE AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO CARE FOR YOU BECAUSE OF SANS BEING IRRESPONSIBLE.." You took that as a good thing.

"I mean you do sleep like a rock." Sans decided it was a good time to make a joke earning a glare from papyrus.

"In all honestly I had a lot of trouble sleeping. I didn't want either of you mad and it was so lonely here. I missed you guys a lot." You explained and kept your hands on your lap.

"well how about this. You live here for a month, and in a month we can figure out if you want to stay with us again or at least figure out what to do." Sans offered.

"THAT IS ACTUALLY A VERY GOOD PLAN SANS. I THINK WE SHOULD STAY THE NIGHT SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO BE WORKING TOMORROW AND NEED TO SLEEP." Papyrus quickly added to what sans had been saying.

 

So that night Papyrus made spaghetti while you and sans talk about Grillby’s. You three sat down at the table at the table and ate your food together while talking about you days. You asked if they would stay the night with you and of course they agreed. After the mean it shocked you when sans offered to do the dishes. He washed the dishes while you dried them and Papyrus put it all away. After that they followed you upstairs since you were exhausted.

"There are three rooms up here but you guys can sleep in my room If you want to." You suggested when you reached the door of your room.

"HUMAN ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE COMFORTABLE SHARING A BED, OR EVEN A ROOM WITH US?" Papyrus asked as you opened your door and walked inside.

"Why not? you're my best friends." You smiled at them before grabbing your pj's from your draw. "I'll be right back i need to shower and change. Just get comfy! If you need to you can run to your stuff from your house." You said before going to the bathroom.

 

When you finished your shower and were dried off and put on your soft, warm pj's you went to your bedroom, opening the door. You opened the door to see sans in a grey, loose tank top and shorts, and papyrus in long, plaid pj pants and no shirt. You stared at their bones when you sat on your bed between them.  They were a white-grey color and looked smooth, but certain bones looked sharp, like Papyrus' ribs. Without paying attention you reached out to touch one of his ribs but you were stopped by an almost painful grip on your wrist that brought you back.

You snapped back to reality to see sans gripping your wrist before your fingers touched Papyrus. You could have sworn that the normal speck of white in his eye has disappeared for a moment but you two just stare at eachother for a few moments.

"SANS? THE HUMAN IS JUST CURIOUS." With Papyrus' words sans let go of your hand.

 Sans quietly let go of your arm. 

"No it's my fault! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. Papyrus do you mind if I?" You weren't sure how to finish your sentence but he gave you a wide smile and nodded his head.

"I DO NOT MIND AT ALL. I AM ALSO CURIOUS ABOUT HUMAN BODIES SO THIS WILL BE A GOOD LEARNING EXPERIENCE." He said sitting up a bit straighter so you could see his whole rib cage. 

You looked at sans nervously. "Is it okay with you too?" You finally asked him holding the wrist he had just held onto.

"knock yourself out kid." He said in his goofy tone as usual and laid down on the soft pillows.

With the permission from sans you carefully held Papyrus' hand, looking over how the bones moved and how when you really looked at it you could almost see a small film over the bones that connected them and was almost like an invisible skin. You ran your hand up the smooth bone to look at his ribs. He sighed out when you gently ran your fingers over his rib. So you were guessing the thin film had things like nerves that attached to his soul. It was so amazing when you saw a light glow in his rib cage and an orange heart appear slowly and faintly. You reached out and let the tip of your finger run along the inside of his ribs cage to his soul and gently touched it.

Before you could really inspect the glowing heart, of the orange goop it left on the tip of your fingers a sharp gasp from Papyrus made you yank your hand back.

"i'M SORRY ARE YOU OKAY??" You almost yelled out feeling Sans also sit up suddenly but both you and sans let out a relieved sigh when Papyrus laughed a bit. You looked at the goop before it disappeared when Papyrus soul had.

"HUMAN DO YOU MIND TAKING OF YOUR SHIRT SO I CAN LOOK AT YOUR RIBS AS WELL?" He asked and of course you complete. Sans’ Face was a dark blue as he turned his head.

"Uh kid. you shirt you want to do that? " He asked looking anywhere but at you.

You had on a black sports bra and laid down so papyrus could look at you. It must have been weird you being a human and all. There really wasn't anyone down here like you. So being able to help their confusion. 

Papyrus put his hand where he knew your ribs should be and almost pressed against your skin lightly trying to see if he would be able to see them if he did, tracing the outline of your ribs but his hand moved to your stomach where it was softer.. 

"HUMAN SKIN IS SO SOFT. HOW DOES IT PROTECT YOU." Papyrus asked, you also noticed Sans was also looking interested watching how your skin looked and the color.

"Our bones and organs are protected by our skin, muscle, and all that stuff." You tried to explain to both of them now while sans put his hand on the spot on your neck where there was a pulse. He quickly retracted his hand feeling the beat. He knew things had pulses. But the humans were a lot different. They were slower, and the veins seemed much thinner. Humans really were much different than monsters. And to monsters that didn't have a real pulse it was strange to feel.

"Sans you okay?" You asked looking at him as Papyrus' hands moved on your stomach and hips just figuring out where your bones were and trying to figure out how humans work. You’d chuckle a bit when he rubbed your hip bone. “That tickles.”

"Yeah. Humans are just weird, pulse never gotten to feel ones heart beat." He chuckled at his own pun and reached out for his skull. Your hands gently held his skull and you laid the side of his head on the left side of your chest. Papyrus was confused as he saw sans close his eyes and just listen. Sans’ hand rested on her waist as he gently relaxed and listened to the beating.

When sans sat up Papyrus quickly took his place and he looked amazed. His hand was by his own chest where his heart would be just listening. You chuckled a bit when he sat up and was so amazed. “THAT IS SO AMAZING HUMAN. IT SOUNDS SO STRONG. HUMANS SURE ARE SOFT..”

You sat up and slid your shirt back on and chuckled. "Ready to get some sleep?" You asked with a yawn as you got under the covers with Sans and Papyrus. Sans told a short story and You and Papyurs were out of it. When falling asleep you realized how your bed was the perfect size for you three.

 

Waking up was interesting because It seems like through the night you all just became a heap of limbs. But the first thing you noticed was sans sleeping with his head against your chest. You watched as his head rose and fell with your breathing. Like how he was last night when he listened to your heart beating. Papyrus had a leg wrapped around yours and his arm over your waist holding you tightly. While sans had a hand over your arm that was closest to Papyrus lightly. One of your own hands was by sans hand the other over Papyrus' hand. You also noticed from San’s left eye and Papyrus’ right closed eyes gave off a small glow, Sans’ was blue and Papyrus was orange. It must have been their soul magic when they slept. You remembered when you'd be sick and you'd sleep in Toriels bed and just cuddle up to here, or even when you had nightmares. 

You shifted ever so slightly, afraid they would wake up, to turn your head and look at the clock. You felt them stir as the clock read ten o'clock.

Sans woke up and almost removed himself from your presence to quickly as if he was uncomfortable. Papyrus still asleep snuggling into you tighter. You looked up at Sans who was now standing at the side of the bed. You were worried, he looked upset. You frowned and extended your free arm to him, signaling him to come back.

"I still have two hours before work. Why not come back and snuggle with me and Papyrus  if you want to? Please?" You asked opening your arms to him and got a chuckle in response. His grin seemed softer than normal as he climbed back into bed. 

"Only bed-cause you asked so nightly." His puns never seemed to stop. But his head nuzzled against your chest after a while and he just listened to your heart beat. 

 

Between the two of them made you forgot what the world was like, or anything outside of the room because nothing else seemed to matter. When Papyrus woke up, about twenty minutes later, You all decided to get up after a few minutes of just snuggling.

 

And that's how your days started. And you knew going to sleep tonight without them wouldn't be the same.


	7. Creatures in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all those in Snowdin are kind, sometimes it truly is kill or be killed. Chapter will be in third person point of view.

No one could lie, the month while eden stayed in her own home was hard on the two brothers. Not only was she having trouble sleeping but the brothers were experiencing things they hadn't before. At night Papyrus would touch his ribs where eden had touched because he would pretend she was there. Sans would just lay in his bed taping her heart beat rhythm but it wasn't the same as hearing it. No matter what he did it didn't have the life hers had. But they saw her everyday and walked her home from work. She was still training with undyne every twice a week. Sans spent a lot of time with her and was spending even more time at Grillby’s then he had before. Not that Eden was complaining. 

On saturday nights she'd go to the MTT resort to see Sans's standup act. And after they'd go back to the brothers house and have supper together. Then they'd walk her home and make sure she got their safe. She was antsy to get to explore every time they left Snowdin but Sans promised she'd be able to travel a bit with him soon. As small as the towns seemed there was lots to the underground, Lots of woods, and rivers, And amazing creatures that lived under the surface of the world.

But now it had finally been a month, and they were all excited to decided what they would do. All they knew was they wanted to be near each other. Eden wasn't able to explain her feelings. When she tried to it didn't make sense. She would talk to Grillby about it once in awhile if he asked what was wrong. And he was a good listener but didn't ever give any real input. But she knew he understood. He'd let her go home early if she hadn't slept well the night before and usual was very kind to her since she worked very hard. So while she was getting ready to end her shift at 9, she washed dishes and talked to grillby while he dried them and put them away.

"Im kinda nervous honestly. I'm not sure if i'm going to be moving in with them, or they'll be moving in with me, or if we are just going to stay where we are." You explained and watched his hand motions. You had picked up his body language and hand gestures in the last month so he normally didn't talk. He held up one of his hands and it created a small house and pointed to her.

"Yeah i really do like my new house. But it's so empty if they aren't over." she sighed looking at all the dishes she still had to do. But she would hand the clean ones to him.

He created a small heart and question mark and gave her a questioning look. She chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I like them a lot. But it's nothing like. Fairy tail romance." She tried to explain and he gave her another confused look.

"You know like...being whisked off my feet, that special someone makes me feel beautiful, cheesy things like that. Asking me out on a date and I don't know. Just trying to be romantic." She gave him a scowl when she heard the chuckling come from him.

She chuckled with him giving his shoulder a slight nudge and they both kinda talked and gestured about how good business had been during the day. She really couldn't complain. She loved working with him and the pay was nice. And even when he wasn't talking she could understand him clearly. Sometimes it would take her a bit to understand but she would. But after work he waved her off and wished her good luck.

The brothers sat in their living room waiting for her, well sans was waiting, Papyrus was nervously pacing and had not stopped asking where she was and asking why she was taking so long since eight o'clock. But Sans was no better, he was just quieter. He would tap his fingers and then notice it was in pattern of her heart beat and would stop and stare at the clock.

But a bit before nine she walked through the door and Papyrus tried to act cool and casual. But because of his pacing her practically threw himself onto the couch, almost falling off.

"HELLO HUMAN, HOW WAS WORK, IT MUST HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY BECAUSE YOU SEEMED TO HAVE BEEN TAKING A WHILE, NOT THAT WE KEEP TRACK OF YOUR SCHEDULE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS WORRIED YOU HAD SLIPPED AND GOTTEN HURT." He said gesturing at the clock, but when Eden looked at the clock and it read 8:52 she couldn't suppress a small giggle. "What are you talking about? I'm eight minutes early." She explained tilting her head slightly and whipping her feet on the door mat and hanging up her coat before moving to the couch to sit with them.

Sans seemed casual resting his arm on the armrest of the couch and looking comfy like he normally was, but even he seemed to be a bit fidgety. "Yeah how was work?" Sans tried to change the subject so Papyrus wouldn’t become more flustered. So Eden sighed with a small huff and stretched her arms above her head. "Well shyrin came to see me! And we had lunch together and she hummed for me while I worked and when she had to go I did a lot of cleaning. But around four it got really busy." She tilted her head back and her neck made a soft crack noise.

"I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOU HAD A GOOD DAY. MY DAY WAS ALSO VERY GOOD, SANS AND YOUR DAY?" Sans barely had his mouth open before Papyrus cut him off. "SOUNDS VERY INTERESTING SANS WE SHOULD DISCUSS THAT LATER. SO HUMAN HOW WAS YOUR MONTH?" Papyrus wasn't smooth. Eden looked at sans and back to Papyrus before letting out a loud laugh. "Are you both on edge about that? I mean... I've been nervous about talking about it too but you guys are getting so worried. Let's just talk, no need to try and be low key Papy." She joked with him before looking at her feet. "I'll be honest. I really like my house. And i love work, and love training with undyne. Going to the MTT resort to see sans perform and passing out in my bed after a long day at work." As she talked Papyrus and Sans made eye contact and almost looked hurt but she continued. "But at night my beds really cold, and i haven't slept right since the night you both slept over." 

"Honestly i think we've all felt like that. See me and Paps have been talking all month. And we've always kinda had each other and we're okay with that. But after that little sleepover we're been a bit sleep deprived." Sans said leaning at you and Papyrus and smiled.

"I AM NOT ABLE TO EXPLAIN IT HUMAN, BUT WE ARE BOTH VERY HAPPY AROUND YOU." Papyrus added on to what sans had been saying.

Eden felt so happy in that moment. Being reminded that they did in fact care about her and want her around. She Got comfortable on the couch before she got ready to speak.

"So! Correct me if i'm wrong but.... I think we really should stay somewhere together. And either here or at my house I don't care." She said trying not to show how happy and excited she was inside.

"WELL ME AND SANS HAVE LIVED HERE EVER SINCE WE CAME TO SNOWDIN. BUT I REALLY LIKE YOUR NEW HOUSE! BUT I ALSO THINK YOU LIVING WITH US WOULD BE NICE TO." Papyrus said looking deep in thought as he thought about the benefits both houses had.

For a little while it was silent as they all tried to figure out what would be best. Sans seemed to be in deep thought. But finally they seemed to all have an idea about what they wanted.

Sans was the first one to speak, clearing his throat and sitting up a bit straighter. "Well. If it's okay with you Eden, I think you should move in with us. If anything sleep in my room or Papyrus’ or even on the couch again. ." Sans said, already thinking about how this would all impact their lives. But by Papyrus' excited face he thought it was a great idea.

Now both brothers looked at Eden who sat between them. She didn't really have any points to add and happily nodded in response. With a few bad jokes from sans and groans from Papyrus you chuckled and got up.

"I'm gonna head home for tonight and in the morning i’ll get my stuff together. okay?" You said and leaned over and kissed Papyrus' head before heading to put your shoes back on.

"THANK YOU FOR THE AFFECTION HUMAN. I WILL BE VERY EXCITED TO SEE YOU TOMORROW AFTER YOUR DAY AT WORK. PLEASE BE SAFE ON THE WALK TO YOUR HOUSE." Papyrus said holding the spot where her lips had touched, his cheekbones were a soft transparent orange as he stood and pressed the bones of his mouth to her forehead. “AND HERE IS A KISS TO KEEP YOU SAFE AS WELL.” Sans seemed to be looking the other way and didn't seem to be smiling and she had noticed his almost distant look at the stairs. She made her way back to the couch and kissed the top of Sans' skull and let out a soft laugh when his back stiffened and he looked up at Eden with his usual goofy smile. 

"You think i'd only give Papyrus a goodnight kiss while your just sitting there you numb skull? I was gonna give you yours before leaving but then you looked all sad." She made her way to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket putting it on. "I'll see you both tomorrow okay?" She asked before opening the door that let a cold breeze in and leaving their house. When she was outside and the door behind her was closed she noticed how it was snowing lightly, which wasn't anything new but on nights like these it seemed like it was darker then it usual was.

While she made the walk to her house she heard some movement behind Grillby’s while she walked past it. A small scurrying sound seemed to be digging or something and it was getting louder so she carefully made her way to the back of Grillby’s. Before she could register what the form was it knocked her over, She tried to gain her footing but slipped on some icy snow, falling onto her back and hitting the back of her head off the ground. And before she could focus on the warmth at the back of her head the creature got ontop of her. She felt long nails and saw the snarling teeth before anything else. 

The violent monster was showing no mercy as it tried to connect its claws claws to the thin skin of Eden's neck. With how much she was struggling and twisting and turning its claws gripped into the top of her chest near her collar bones. Her hands grabbed the monster's arms trying to push it off and letting out a loud, high pitched scream for help. This thing was stronger than her. And if what she heard before was true it just wanted her soul. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Tears pricked her eyes trying to kick it off, wiggling her leg under its legs and under its chest and over her own she let go of its arms long enough for her to kick it off. Before it fell back its arm reached foreword and its nail hooked into the left side of her cheek creating a long gash on her cheek. The wind and snow was making it hard to see for her, or maybe she was just losing a lot of blood.

She tried to scurry backwards, Her breathing became panicked as she tried to get her footing in the freshly fallen snow and once her hands were on the ground and she was making some progress to get away the creature was on top of her again."SANS, PAPYRUS HELP" Another loud scream and she tried to roll over to get it to let go, its claws sinking into her waist while the other hand grabbed her wrist to make her struggle less.

But in a flash of blue the monster was thrown off and into the back fire exit of Grillby's. Eden was in tears and tried to stand to run but just falling into protective arms. She tried to push the arms away, fearing it might be another one but her eyes met Papyrus.

"IT'S OKAY, YOU ARE SAFE HUMAN, DO NOT LOOK WE ARE HERE." Papyrus wrapped her in his arms and she struggled to turn around when she heard a few disgusting, crunching noises come from where the monster had been thrown, if Papyrus wasn’t the one to throw that monster did that mean Sans did? But when she turned around she saw the silhouette of what looked like Sans’ figure, a blue aura lighting the darkness as the light reflect off the snow, illuminating the blood and now, at his feet a figure doubled over, before the monster lost its form Papyrus covered her eyes. She tried to form words but she was shaking, that couldn't have been Sans, that monster couldn't have just died. Before she could even try to understand everything, Papyrus was helping her small frame up. The white snow was stained with her metallic blood but she began to whimper and cry leaning on Papyrus. 

Everything was blurry, she felt dizzy as she began to fade in and out on consciousness..

But they came for her.

Papyrus Quickly got her back to their own house but was in a panic, as he laid her down not knowing what to do or how to help. "SANS SHE IS BLEEDING A LOT. HOW DO I STOP IT." He was almost in tears but sans took off her jacket and looked over her bleeding body. "Hey bro, give me your scarf." The confused, taller brother took it off and quickly gave it to sans. "You should go upstairs. I don't want you to see all this." But Papyrus sat at the end of the couch and as much as he was scared, he wanted to be there. “I CAN’T. SHE IS REALLY HURT AND NEEDS US HERE.”

Sans worked quickly as he checked the back of her head, it wasn't a huge cut, but there was a lot of blood. He wrapped the wound in his brothers scarf. He lifted her shirt slightly to see the small puncture wounds.

"get me some water and a towel and scissors and any bandages or anything you can find." It only took papyrus a bit to get what sans asked for. He wanted to crack a joke, to make the mood lighter. But he couldn't. He shouldn't have let her walk alone, he knew night can be dangerous. Especially for a human. he cut her shirt in a few places to expose the cuts and cleaned them the best he could. After all the wounds were covered he gently cleaned her check and bandaged it up, bruising was already starting around her eye and her just held the back of her head applying pressure to help the blood stop faster. 

Sans hadn't noticed but papyrus had begun crying at some point during all of this. He was holding her hand and staring at the normally white armor he wore that was now covered in some of her blood. The room was filled with silence as the two brothers didn't know what to say to each other. Papyrus didn't understand why the human had been attacked, and couldn't believe his brother killed something, or that there was no joke, no prank, that he hadn't saved her sooner.His lazy brother had broken every bone in that monster's body letting it die there. Papyrus let go of her hand and just sat looking at his gloves, how he held her head hoping she wouldn't see the monster turned into dust, but her blood soaked through the gloves.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?" The taller skeleton asked trying not to look at his brother or his friend as he removed his armor that was now bloody. But when there was no answer for a while. "I think so..." Sans pulled his hand from her head knowing the bleeding had stopped. “I'M GOING TO GET ALPHYS. SHE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO TO HELP. " His trip to the hotland wasn't hard, but when he began banging on the door to wake her up yelling at the door.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE OPEN. THE HUMAN IS HURT. OPEN UP!!" He kicked at the door and once it opened a sleepy Alphys stood in front of him confused but seeing the blood she quickly followed him.

While papyrus was gone Sans just sat with Eden and looked over her. "You were meant tibia here kid. Come on. You’ll be okay. You've got me and Paps worried a skele-ton about you” Eden laid in his lap. He moved her slightly and sat on the couch and let her head rest on his lap, using Papyrus' scarf as a pillow so his bones wouldn't hurt her. He tried not to look at her to much. He remembered some of the other humans who died when Asgore was alive. He hadn't cared then so why care now? Or maybe he did care back then, but knew it was for the greater good knew the barrier might be opened. But seeing how fragile a human really was compared to even a weak monster was scary. 

When he did look at her the guilt would rip him to pieces. He should have know this could have happened. He shouldn't have let her go alone. If he heard her quicker she wouldn’t be so bad off. If they hadn't heard sooner she'd be dead. That disgusting creature would have torn her soul from her body. He lifted his hand to try and move her hair out of her face but the door opened and he dropped his hand. Alphys ran inside their home while Papyrus stood by the door.

Alphys was gentle with Eden, cleaning all of the wounds properly and explaining to the brothers quietly that a lot of the wounds weren't bad but when she hit her head was the worst. But she wasn’t kind to them, while she talked it was obvious she was upset that they let this happen to the human. She was a nice friend and an amazing experiment. 

And for the night no one slept except Eden. Alphys checked the human ever few minutes because if she didn't Papyrus would get panicked she was dead. But the next day her eyes opened and she was still kind of dizzy but seeing Sans she tried to sit up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sobbed, all the fear from what happened, the pain she was in, how grateful she was they saved her. Everything was hitting her at once she held on tightly and let everything out. after a few minutes it was hard to breathe.It took a bit but sans wrapped his arms loosly around her and rubbed her back lightly.

"It's okay kid. We've got you. Just try to relax. Don’t push yourself." He said giving her a small smile when she looked up at him.

"HUMAN WE ARE SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!!" Papyrus almost threw himself onto his brother and the human but Alphys grabbed his leg, stopping him from falling on the two of them. "C-careful you'll hurt her!" Alphys yelled holding him a bay. But soon he calmed  down and just sat by her. "HUMAN I AM SO SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE QUICKER." Papyrus said looking at his hands. Eden finally sat up not leaning on Sans anymore..

"I'm sorry I couldn't fight it off... " She said slowly holding her head. Everything hurt and she began to feel dizzy again when trying to sit up and felt like she was falling but with Sans right there and his hand on her back she began to feel stable. Papyrus chuckled a bit and grabbed her hand. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SORRY HUMAN! YOU COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY TAKEN THAT MONSTER ON ALONE. YOU ONLY BEGAN TRAINING A WHILE AGO. WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU WALK ALONE. YOU DID YOUR BEST. WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE." Papyrus said trying to figure out what to say. "Yeah Eden. It's dangerous at night... Y-you should be more careful…!" She tried to say to comfort her in a way but more direct at the two brothers. "Sans, Papyrus can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Alphys was quite. But both brothers nodded and sans gently laid Eden down. 

"You just rest up okay? don't need you catching a femur" Sans joked with her and he felt his soul flutter when she let out a small laugh. When we followed Alphys outside he could see she was beyond anger. Fury? Wrath? Rage? Papyrus closed the door behind him and Alphys glared at them both. She became vulgar with her rage. "Do you have any fucking CLUE what could have happened to her? Her soul could have been taken! You both know better then this. Sans would you EVER let Papyrus travel at night, alone? No and why’s that? Because it’s dangerous?? Then why did you let the small human?! Does Undyne know this happened?!" Alphys was almost shaking with anger. That was the wrong word. It was more out of worry, and frustration but there was some anger there. 

"I know it was really stupid and my fault. I should have gone with her." Sans said putting his hands in his pockets. But Alphys wasn't done with them. "I know it was stupid!! You told me you wanted to give them a soul so they could become stronger and you could keep them SAFE. She could have DIED out there. You BOTH wanted to protect her and you let this happen." She snapped, her eyes watering. During the month Her and Eden had watched so much anime together and the idea that she could have died because of a ten minute walk.

"I UNDERSTAND. WE FAILED OUR JOB OF PROTECTING HER. BUT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. WE WILL BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL UNTIL SHE IS FULLY RECOVERED." Papyrus made very clear trying to hide how much her words were hurting him, because he knew he deserved it.

Sans on the other hand didn't like her tone. "Papyrus go inside and keep Eden company. I think I heard her say something." And Papyrus was quickly in the house, worried about the human. Sans' eyes met with Alphys and the tension was as thick as blood. "Listen. Don't talk like that infront of Papyrus. This was my fault.I didn't know she'd be in danger. It was only a few minutes away." He tried to explain himself but that only seemed the fill The scientist with more anger. "A-and that makes it okay?? How long did that monster have her before you two got there. You... You didn't let her see you kill it did you?" Her voice was anything but timid. 

"Can we drop it. Please. I don't want to fight about this right now. Not while she’s in there." Sans really meant that. He was just trying to stay calm and accept that Alphys was mad at him and knew he deserved this, it didn't mean he wanted to deal with it.

"Oh drop it?? Do you even care about her?! Or what kind of pain she's in?! Because if you don't She shouldn't be staying with monsters who are going to let her get hurt!!" And before Sans opened his mouth to yell something at her the door opened and Eden stood there looking at them. She looked disappointed while Papyrus was holding her arm to give her support. 

"Stop fighting. It was my fault. I walked home alone. I stopped to see what was making a noise.  Alphy's it's not their fault. They came and saved me. Its okay just.... Please stop fighting. I'm okay." Her voice was quiet but both monsters understood. Fighting wouldn't undo what had happened or help her heal faster but it did create tension. Sans looked at Eden and let out a small sigh before grabbing her arm gently. "Don't be stupid. Go lay down or you're gonna get sick." He said gently pulling her back inside of the house.

Alphys sighed and walked in as well following them inside and sat on the floor by the couch where Eden was now laying. "HUMAN WE WILL MOVE YOUR STUFF IN FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE." Papyrus reassured her and rubbed her back. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. But Alphys was shocked hearing 'move in" some from Papyrus. The brothers weren't actually thinking about staying with her. "W-wait she’s moving in with you? Are you sure that's a good idea??" Alphys didn't mean for it to come off rude or even hurtful but when she saw how Sans glared at her, and Eden looked confused. 

"Why isn't it a good idea?" Eden asked tilting her head a bit, and again it was silent. Alphys tried to think of why it unsettled her, but it did. There was a lot unknown about the two brothers. No one really knew where they came from or the hundred of odd things sans knew or did. "Well... Wouldn't you rather try to live o-on your own? Or with some females instead? I know you three are close but..." She tried to laugh through her nervousness and lighten the mood but Papyrus looked hurt. "DO YOU FEEL AS IF WE CAN NOT PROTECT HER WELL ENOUGH?" Papyrus asked and sans quickly looked at him to comfort him. "No bro Alphys didn't mean it that way. Alphys I think it's about time you go back to the hotlands, since you seem to be a bit 'burnt out'." He said, his words, even with the pun, sounded more like a threat then a suggestion. Alphys sighed and crossed her arms as she stood up. "Alright I'm going. But we need to talk again soon." She said before hugging her human friend and leaving without giving Sans another look.

"Why don't you two get along?" Eden finally asked Sans when the female was gone. Sans didn't have a straightforward answer. Nothing he could explain to her. He guessed it was also just her personality. She never found jokes funny unless it was about something she cared about, and even acting kind she wanted everything to be about her, even if it made other people's lives harder. "We just don't, kid. She gets under my skin." Even though there seemed to be more to that she let it go. Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to pry into his business.

So here she was again, living on their couch until they thought she could handle being alone again. Which of course they didn't think she could ever be alone, not because they were scared she'd get hurt, more that they were scared they couldn't protect her. So it went back to normal. But this time she was back at their house for another three months just on their couch. Grillby was concerned when he first heard what had happened and wouldn't allow her to walk back to the brothers house alone and understood when they asked if she could have sometime off to heal. After the first month alone sleeping on the couch she would sometimes wake up to one of the skeletons laying on her chest and just being close. She had to admit it was usual Sans she would wake up and see but would go back to sleep.


End file.
